Law & Order - Clean Break
by D M Harper
Summary: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her. Pairing: Serena Southerlyn & OFC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This story does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Laura Callie York, twenty nine, stood in front of the bathroom mirror and surveyed the image staring back at her. Taking in the long jet black hair parted down the middle and pulled back into a high set ponytail, she mentally reminded herself to get a haircut as soon as possible because the length was too long and beginning to annoy her while working.

Leaning in closer, her blue eyes focused on the four stitches currently adorning the right cheek and she grimaced at the memory of how she obtained the injury. The sutures were due to be removed by her doctor in two days' time, so she continued her daily routine of applying a fine film of vitamin E cream over the four inch horizontal wound.

Striding into the bedroom moments later, Laura picked up the garment travel bag that was hanging in the walk-in closet then collected the navy blue duffle bag. The five foot ten, athletically built woman made her way downstairs to the double garage and stowed her gear in the rear cab of her light blue Ford F150 truck.

After closing the roller door, Laura reversed out into the alleyway and onto 9th Avenue. Turning on the radio, she listened to the latest news reports while navigating her way to her new stationhouse.

Coming to a halt at a red traffic light, she hummed along to the song playing on the stereo and tapped on the steering wheel in time to the drum beat. As she waited for the light to change to green, Laura glanced at the dashboard clock and observed as it changed to 04:20. The signal turned and she continued along the near deserted streets until she pulled into a vacant parking space in the car park opposite the front entrance to the Manhattan 27th Precinct.

Collecting her belongings from the truck, Laura strode up the four steps and sauntered into the lobby. Walking up to the front desk, she introduced herself to the desk Sergeant on duty and asked for directions to the officer's locker room.

After locating an unused compartment, she hung up her uniforms and emptied the contents of her duffle bag into the locker. Folding the empty travel bag, she placed it neatly into the carry bag. Removing her off duty 9mm Glock 26 and holster from the belt underneath her shirt, Laura secreted it in between the folds of her towel and started to undress. Taking off her blue tiger stripe camouflage three quarter length shorts, she slipped off her shoes before looking to her left when she was joined by a medium height mid-twenties strawberry blonde. "Good morning," she said while extending her right hand. "The name's Laura York, pleased to meet you."

The other woman gave her a quick once over and shook her hand, "Megan Blunt, this your first day at the house?"

Laura nodded while pulling on her socks, "Yep." Reaching for her dark blue uniform trousers, she pulled them on over well-toned legs.

Megan opened her locker and started to strip off her clothes, "Welcome aboard, is this your first assignment?"

"No my second, I was over at the three-six for the past eight years," answered Laura.

Raising an eyebrow, Megan replied, "This is my first, been here for just over three years. You'll like it here, we have a great team and our Captain is a top commander. The Lieutenant's a good guy too."

"I'm glad to hear that," responded Laura while taking off her blue polo shirt and revealing chiselled arms. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up off the bench seat. Looking at the displayed number, she opened then closed the phone. It instantly rang again and Laura reluctantly answered, "What do you want?"

_"I wanted to wish you well for your first day,"_ replied the caller.

Laura scoffed, "You are kidding me, it's your fault it is my fist day here."

_"Come on Laura,"_ pleaded the voice on the other end. _"It's been two months already, don't you think it's time to forgive?"_

"How about you piss off instead," retorted Laura angrily before closing her phone. Turning to Megan, she apologised, "Sorry about that."

Megan did up the last of her shirt buttons while responding, "Don't sweat it, sounded like trouble from an ex."

"It was, apparently they have a problem understanding the word over."

Giggling, Megan adjusted her bulletproof vest, tucked in her shirt then buckled up her belt, "Oh, I had one of those once. The bastard practically stalked me after we broke up. He finally got the message when I became a cop and started carrying a gun."

Laura laughed at the comment, "That sounds like a three beer story to me."

"Nah, it's at least five," rejoined Megan as she strapped on her utility belt. "I'll see you at roll call," she added before securing her locker.

"Will do and I'll buy you those five beers sometime."

"You got it and good luck today."

"Thanks," replied Laura as she finished dressing. Grabbing her peak cap, she holstered her service weapon and closed the cabinet.

-0-

Entering the roll call room, Laura introduced herself to several officers before a blond barrel-chested, mid-forties Lieutenant appeared and started the briefing. He welcomed Laura to the Precinct and announced she was partnered with Officer Duncan Buchanan. The five foot nine, dark haired man in his mid-twenties standing to her left waved and smiled. Laura nodded in acknowledgement and gave him a slight grin.

Once the shift assignments had been allocated, the officers dispersed except for Laura and Duncan, who were asked to remain behind by the Lieutenant. After shaking hands the new partners were approached by Lieutenant Barry Welsh.

"Welcome to the two-seven Sergeant York."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Officer Buchanan here will show you around before you commence patrol."

"I appreciate that Sir and Lieutenant Feldman asked me to pass on his greetings and pardon the French, said to tell you to get off your sorry ass and give him a call."

Lieutenant Welsh chuckled, "I see Roger is still a smartass?"

"Very much so Sir," replied Laura amusingly.

She spent the remainder of the shift issuing traffic citations and learning her new patrol zone. Duncan imparted most of his family history during the twelve hour shift then told her about his girlfriend when they agreed to have a beer after Lieutenant Welsh's debrief.

-0-

Driving into her garage, Laura got out, secured the roller door, picked up her bag then climbed the stairs to her apartment. She stopped on the last step and looked at the floral arrangement sitting on the deck table. Unlocking the door, she picked up the flowers and tossed them straight into the kitchen trash can.

After putting her uniform in the dry cleaning basket, Laura threw her underwear into the dirty clothes hamper in the ensuite then withdrew her cell phone and put it on the charger.

Exiting the main bedroom, Laura ignored the cell as it rang and continued onto the kitchen to prepare dinner. The phone rang three more times while she ate then tidied up.

Once Laura was ready for bed, she slipped in under the covers a little after eight thirty and cursed when the phone reverberated again. Knowing the ringing would persist; she begrudgingly reached over and picked up the cell phone. Flipping it open, Laura gruffly answered, "What?"

_"I wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"Of course I'm all right and it's none of your business."

_"Can you please stop being so hostile towards me?"_

"Oh let me think about that for a moment ... no," snapped Laura before hanging up. Placing the phone on the bedside table, she rolled over, hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

-0-

Serena Amy Southerlyn, a blue eyed twenty eight year old with shoulder length blonde hair and an impressive 34B-24-34 body, staggered through her apartment door and reached for the light switch. Turning, she secured the door then high stepped into the bedroom.

As she was taking off her dark grey pants suit jacket, her house phone rang. "Hello," she slurred after picking the receiver up off the side table.

_"Serena it's your mother, are you drunk?"_

"Yes mom."

Catherine Southerlyn guffawed at her daughter's honesty, _"So I gather your first day as an ADA with Homicide went well."_

"Oh yeah," replied Serena while continuing to undress. "The Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy and District Attorney Nora Lewin made me feel very welcome. The outgoing ADA Abbie Carmichael was really sweet. She handed over her office to me and brought me up to speed on all outstanding cases."

_"I'm happy to hear it was an easy transition for you."_

Serena giggled before saying, "Abbie, Nora and Jack took me out for dinner and I drank a little too much chardonnay. It was all Abbie's fault."

_"You sound smitten with this Abbie woman."_

"She's gorgeous, so is her wife Stephanie. She's a detective at the two-seven and joined us for dinner."

_"Oh, so she's married?"_

Laughing again, Serena complained, "Yes mom and stop hoping I'll find a girlfriend. The right woman will come along some day."

_"I know she will sweetheart. Are you still coming to dinner on Saturday?"_

"Yes I am."

_"Good, your father is looking forward to seeing you."_

"I'll be there at six, goodnight mom."

_"Goodnight Serena."_

Hanging up, a naked blonde walked into the bathroom and prepared for bed.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This tale does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Laura and Duncan responded to a 10-30, robbery in progress, at 13:10 and Laura pulled the RMP up against the kerb four stores away from the jeweller's business that had activated the silent alarm.

With guns drawn, the two officers approached the store front cautiously. The Sergeant signalled to her partner and entered the building first. She spotted the perp standing over a smashed glass counter hurriedly stuffing jewellery pieces into a black garbage bag with one hand while holding onto a pistol with the other.

"POLICE!" she announced loudly as Duncan covered her. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up so we can see them," she quickly directed while scanning the room for accomplices; she found none.

The lanky man turned to face Laura and aimed his gun directly at her.

Laura launched herself at the perp and tackled him mid-air, taking him to the floor and knocking the 9mm from his hand. "Are you deaf, you idiot?" she snapped while placing a knee in between his shoulder blades and reaching for his left wrist and her handcuffs. "You have the right to remain stupid."

"Get off me bitch," seethed the struggling perp.

Laura continued with the Miranda Rights, "If you give up that right dickwad."

Duncan kicked away the weapon while Laura fully restrained the robber and finished the verbal warning. Looking behind the counter, he located two male bodies, "Hey Sarge, we got two victims here." He immediately radioed for a bus then checked for a neck pulse on each man.

Getting to her feet, Laura reefed the perp into a standing position then slammed him over the broken countertop, "You piece of shit, stay still." She held him down and frisked him thoroughly.

The thrashing about killer snarled, "Fuck you."

The Sergeant forced the thief down onto his knees, "That's exactly what your cell mate will be saying to you over at Rikers tomorrow. Now I suggest you exercise your rights and shut up." Reaching for her radio mike Laura called for backup and the CSU.

"We got a live one," proclaimed Duncan from his kneeling position. He pulled out his cell phone and called for Homicide detectives to attend the scene.

Seven minutes later, the perp was secured in the back of an RMP and Duncan was rolling out the crime scene tape. Laura stood by and observed as the Paramedics worked on the store owner Saul Soloman. His deceased thirty year old son Frank lay three feet away with a bullet wound to his forehead.

Laura turned towards the entrance as two suit attired men walked into the showroom. A tall detective in his late fifties approached, "Hey Sarge, Detectives Brisco and Green, what do we have?"

"Detectives, store owner Saul Soloman, fifty six received a gunshot wound to the chest and his son, thirty year old Frank, got one to his temple whilst being robbed. Entry was via the back service door after the doer jimmied the lock."

The Paramedics wheeled Saul Soloman out of the store and the six foot one African- American detective with the goatee remarked, "I'll ride along to the hospital Lennie."

"I'll catch up with you there Ed," responded Brisco.

"We're taking him to St Marks," announced one of the Paramedics.

Brisco looked down to the gurney and asked, "How's his chances?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," answered the Medic quickly.

Detective Green hastily followed the stretcher out and Laura continued, "From the positioning of Frank Soloman's body, I'd say he was the one who triggered the alarm. That's probably what got him killed." Her report was interrupted by the arrival of the Crime Scene Unit and Doctor Elizabeth Rogers from the Medical Examiner's Office.

"Perp's name is a Chad Hurley, thirty seven from Brooklyn. I ran his name and he has two previous for robbery with violence."

Brisco quipped, "Well he's certainly hit the big time now."

"My partner and I will conduct a canvas of the area Detective," offered Laura.

"I appreciate it Sarge."

"I'll get you our 61s A-SAP."

"Thanks," replied Brisco as he looked to Laura's name tag, "You new to the house Sergeant York?"

Smiling, Laura answered, "Yeah, second day. I was previously with the three-six."

Lennie screwed up his face with distain, "Oh Captain Bolton's command."

"I see their reputation gets around."

"Yeah most ball breakers do," replied Lennie sarcastically.

"I can't say I'll miss them," jested Laura before exiting the store and joining Duncan on the sidewalk.

Ten minutes passed before the officers located a witness from across the street and introduced them to Detective Brisco. The CSU had retrieved security camera footage along with fingerprints off the counter cases and the pistol.

"Open and shut case," commented Brisco to Laura and Duncan.

"It should be," agreed a nodding Duncan.

-0-

Laura returned home from the gym, showered then went straight to bed. Reaching for the novel on the bedside table, she removed the bookmark and commenced reading.

Several pages in, her cell phone rang with an unlisted number. "Hello," she answered curiously.

_"Laura, Captain Bolton here."_

Laura reacted angrily, "What the hell do you want?"

_"I just wanted to call and wish you well at your new station."_

"Oh please, I don't believe this. Listen, you won already. You got what you wanted and even managed to get me out of the way in the process. So well done Captain, I hope you are satisfied. Now don't call me again or I'll lodge a formal compliant of harassment with 1PP and you can tell your offsider the same thing." She closed her phone and for the second night in a row, cried herself to sleep.

-0-

Over at the District Attorney's Office, Serena closed the case file on her desk, leaned back in her chair and linked her hands behind her head. She glanced to the doorway when she heard the rap, "Hey Jack."

"How's it going Serena?"

"Pretty good thanks. The interview with Chad Hurley and his Attorney is scheduled at Rikers for ten o'clock in the morning."

"Excellent, I just spoke to Nora and she wants us to seek the death penalty on this three time loser."

Serena barely contained a grimace, "All right Jack."

"I know you oppose the death penalty Serena, but it is part of the job."

"I understand, doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Jack smiled, "That's true, but you'll need to get used to it now you are assigned to Homicide cases."

"I know Jack and it won't be a problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to join me for dinner?"

"Sure, just give me a second to tidy up first. Is Nora going to be joining us?"

"No, she had a prior engagement and has already left the office."

Serena stood and gathered up her briefcase, "Let's go then."

Over dinner, the two Attorneys discussed the Law and expressed their differing views and Jack laughed at Serena's more liberal attitude to most issues. The pair called it a night around ten and Serena was home in bed by ten forty.

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This tale does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Laura knocked on the door of office 927 and waited for an answer.

Seconds passed before a deep husky female voice called from the other side, "Come in."

Turning the handle, Laura stepped through the threshold and gazed at the tall, slim and very attractive blonde standing in front of the bookshelf, "Excuse me Miss Southerlyn, I'm Sergeant York from the two-seven. I have some paperwork for you on the Soloman case."

Serena smiled radiantly and replied, "Oh yes, I've been expecting you." That was a blatant lie; the ADA had been expecting a burly male officer and not a stunning woman.

Laura closed the door and moved closer.

Serena placed the Law book on her desk and Laura handed over a folder.

The ADA couldn't help but look the striking officer over. She stared into bright blue eyes and said, "We'll need to go over your statement. Hurley's case is going to trial."

"No worries Counsellor. Just let me know when and I'm all yours."

Serena was certain she blushed at the thought of the officer being hers, "Uhm yes Officer Buchanan will also have to be prepped at some stage."

Laura grinned at the Attorney's obvious awkwardness. Her ex had commented to her years ago that she had the ability to unsettle both males and females with her appearance. Laura noticed the blonde staring at her cheek and raised her hand to touch the area, "War wound."

Serena's eyes lit up, "Oh, I hope you got the perp?"

"It wasn't a perp. Well, if you don't need anything else from me I'll be on my way Miss Southerlyn?"

Serena had a whole host of ideas, but in reality had nothing and reluctantly answered, "No, I'll advise you when you are required. There will be a hearing soon and I'll contact you with details in due course."

Laura opened the left breast pocket of her dark blue uniform shirt and withdrew a shield card. Passing it to the ADA, she added, "Here's my number, feel free to call any time."

Serena tried not to say anything silly that matched the thoughts she was experiencing, "Thanks and expect a call soon."

Opening the door, Laura exited the office.

Jack passed her in the hall then entered Serena's office. Serena was perched on the edge of her desk and looking at the card. "Was that Sergeant York who just left?" asked Jack, bringing the ADA out of her daydream.

"Uhm yes, she just dropped off the incident reports and statements."

Jack looked down the hall and took another look at the disappearing figure. "She's a beautiful woman," he uttered with a sly grin.

"Very beautiful," mumbled Serena absentmindedly.

Jack leered at her, "Pardon?"

"Nothing Jack," she responded while handing him the completed file. "I'm off home, see you tomorrow."

"Okay and don't forget you've got the Tyson deposition first thing in the morning."

"I won't, have a good night." Serena collected her portfolio and turned off the lights.

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This tale does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Laura sat in the doctor's treatment room on Wednesday morning while he removed her sutures.

"The wound has healed very nicely Laura and the scarring is faint," he announced.

"I'm happy about that."

"Just keep applying the cream for another ten days," the physician advised.

"No worries Doc."

"Next time, duck a little quicker."

"There won't be a next time; I've learnt my lesson." Laura jumped off the exam table and left the office.

Going to her truck, Laura pulled out her phone and called Duncan to advise him she would pick up lunch and would be back at the stationhouse in fifteen minutes.

_"Good timing, ADA Southerlyn is here to see you,"_ he said.

"Okay, see you soon."

-0-

Serena returned to questioning Duncan about his statement and grinned when he said Laura was on her way. Since meeting the Sergeant the day before, the Attorney had not been able to erase the officer from her mind. Their brief encounter had left a lasting impression and a barely controllable urge to ask Sergeant York out for a drink.

By the time Laura joined them in the Interview Room, Serena had convinced herself she was a fool to even consider the black haired beauty would be interested in a date, let alone be a lesbian.

"Miss Southerlyn," said Laura in greeting. "I took the liberty of buying you a sandwich for lunch."

Impressed with the other women's consideration, Serena replied, "Thank you that was very nice of you."

"Yeah, I'm a real peach," retorted Laura as she handed Duncan a parcel and drink container. "There you go Partner."

"Cheers, I'll leave you to it."

Laura took a seat opposite Serena, "Is orange juice okay?"

"It's fine and thanks again."

"Don't mention it. I gather you have a date for Hurley's trial."

"Yes, his Attorney asked to go straight to trial this morning. It's set down for September fifth."

"All right," replied Laura before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I thought we'd go over your statement then I'll prep you and Officer Buchanan when we get closer to the trial date."

"No problem."

Serena swallowed down her infatuation, "I see you've had your stitches removed."

"Yeah, just before I picked up lunch. The doctor did a really good job."

"They certainly did. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" asked Serena keen to learn more about the officer.

Laura finished chewing, "I fell over and sliced it open on a piece of broken glass."

"Ouch, you were lucky to have escaped serious injury."

"It was a dumb accident and should have been avoided."

Serena was taken aback by the officer's self-chastisement and quickly returned to the statement, "You were very thorough with your report."

Laura smirked, "I learnt early on in my career to leave nothing out. If you do, someone will screw you over."

Serena pressed on, "I assume you have been burnt before?"

"Yes, my first appearance in court. The defence Attorney made me pay for omitting an incident in my statement and ended up getting his client off, so I learnt to be more precise."

"Well, you definitely are that," remarked Serena while closing the file. "It makes my job so much easier."

"By the way, how is Saul Soloman doing?"

"He is out of Intensive Care and expected to make a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear that." Laura stood and cleared the table. "I have to be getting back out on patrol Miss Southerlyn. It was nice to see you again."

"My pleasure Sergeant York," replied the ADA as Laura left the room.

-0-

Duncan turned the corner and confessed, "I like the new ADA assigned to Homicide."

"I do too, she's really nice," agreed Laura with a grin.

"Did you know her predecessor Abbie Carmichael?"

"Yes I did. I worked on a few cases with her. She's an outstanding Attorney."

Duncan pointed out, "And an absolute stunner."

Laura laughed, "Don't let your girlfriend hear you say that."

"Julie would whoop my ass. Carmichael managed to shock a few people when she got married in June."

"That she did and I applaud her openness."

"Do you know her wife is a detective here at the station?"

"Yes I do, Stephanie Richards is a great investigator."

The conversation was interrupted by Central on the radio advising them to deal with a reported domestic violence disturbance. By 1700 hours, the officers had filed their paperwork for assault charges and secured the perp at Central Booking.

-0-

Laura walked to the car park and was surprised to see Serena getting out of a taxi. "Hey Counsellor," she said while approaching the blonde.

Serena closed the cab door, "Hello Sergeant York."

"Are you working late?"

"Yes. Detectives Brisco and Green have a Homicide suspect I need to interview."

"Good luck, I'll see you around."

"Bye," replied Serena. She watched the five foot ten woman dressed in ¾ length beige cargo shorts and green polo shirt walk away and sighed loudly. Before she could stop herself, she yelled out, "SERGEANT YORK, WAIT UP."

Laura turned around, "What's up Counsellor?"

Serena nervously brushed her hair behind her left ear, "As we are both new to the two-seven, I was wondering if you would like to get together for a drink sometime?"

"Sure, sounds great," answered Laura. "I'm actually headed over to O'Malley's now. A few of the guys are meeting up there for a beer and dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I was hoping for something a little less crowded."

Laura raised her brows, "Oh sorry Miss Southerlyn, you mean just the two of us?"

"Yes I do, is that a problem?" replied Serena apprehensively.

"Nope, I'm off for the next three days, so how about Friday night?"

Serena's mouth curved up into a smile, "Friday works for me."

"Okay, I'll pick you up from your office at five thirty if you like?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan."

"I know a great bar. See you then."

"Yes goodbye."

Serena headed for the Precinct while Laura giggled as she got into her truck. She suddenly stopped and thought, "You idiot, she'll think it's a date."

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Serena raced into her office and locked the door. Unbuttoning her black pants suit jacket, she quickly changed into the blue denim jeans and sky blue buttoned shirt she had brought in with her that morning. Removing the tie from her ponytail, she ran her fingers through her hair then picked up a garment bag and put the suit inside.

Grabbing a toiletries kit, Serena went to the restroom to brush her teeth and spray a mist of perfume behind each ear. Turning her right wrist outwards, she looked at her watch. It was ten to five and she slowly walked back towards her office.

Nora met her in the hallway and declared, "Serena, I was just coming to see you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Lieutenant Van Buren just called. Detectives Brisco and Green need an arrest and search warrant on a suspect. They have prepared the affidavit and are on the way."

Serena's racing heart beat returned to normal, "Which case?"

"The Clifford White homicide," answered Nora while handing Serena a sheet of fax paper. "Here are the details, sorry to ruin your date plans."

"Date?" queried Serena defensively.

"Oh, I just assumed you were on your way out to meet with someone."

"I'm just having drinks with Sergeant York."

"Okay and try calling Judge Harris for your warrant."

"Thanks, I'll get straight on it."

"The detectives will be here in fifteen."

"All right, I'll be ready."

Serena re-entered her office and placed her toiletries in the travel bag. Sitting down behind her computer, she commenced typing up the warrants. Once she was done, Serena printed off the pages and waited.

Laura stuck her head inside the door two minutes later, "Hello Counsellor."

Serena glanced up, "Hi, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm here a while. I've got detectives picking up warrants."

Smiling, Laura took a seat on the leather chair in the corner, "No worries, there's no rush. I hope you are hungry? I've booked us a table for dinner."

Serena stood and walked around to the front of her desk, "I'm famished. How are you?"

"I'm good. I spent the day catching up with my old partner Kurt and his family."

"Do you miss your old stationhouse?"

"Not really, just Kurt."

Ed Green appeared in the doorway, "Hello Serena, Sergeant York."

"Hey Ed," said Serena as she handed him two folded sheets of paper. "There are your warrants and Judge Harris is still in chambers waiting for you."

"Thanks Counsellor, I'll see you soon."

The detective rushed out and headed for the lifts. Laura got to her feet and Serena looked at the boot cut jeans, loose navy blue dress shirt and the shiny black hair falling freely midway down Laura's back in loose curls. Turning off the lights and closing the door Serena said, "You look nice."

Spinning around, Laura replied, "Thank you and so do you."

"So where is this bar you are taking me to?"

"Brooklyn, and I think you'll like the atmosphere. I know the owner, so we'll get good service."

-0-

Fifteen minutes later, Laura pulled into the alleyway beside an Old British fashioned bar, "Here we are." She got out of the vehicle as did Serena and secured her truck.

Serena looked at the front of the building and read the sign above the double doors: **Kelly's Bar & Restaurant**

Laura opened the left side door, "After you."

Stepping inside, Serena was surprised to find the place packed with customers. "Popular place," she observed.

"Yes it is. Right this way, we have the booth in the back on the right."

The couple made their way over and took a seat opposite each other.

Straight away Laura handed Serena a menu, "I recommend the barbeque beef ribs. They come with a secret family sauce handed down through four generations."

"Sold, that sounds good to me," responded Serena with a grin.

Laura smirked a little, "I'll go order. What would you like to drink?"

"Beer is fine thanks."

Laura slid off the bench seat and took the menus with her. Serena watched her approach the bar and was shocked to see Laura walk behind the bar to embrace the good looking male bartender. She was even more surprised when the two black haired people kissed briefly on the lips.

"There goes that idea," the blonde muttered disappointedly.

Laura poured two tall mugs of beer and returned to the booth. Handing a glass to Serena, she said, "Cheers, dinner will be here in five."

"I gather the owner is the guy behind the bar."

"No, that's Shawn my cousin."

Serena grinned at the news, "Oh I see."

Laura gave her a wry smile, "Serena, is this a date or just two people getting to know each other?"

The blonde narrowly avoided spitting out her mouthful of ale, "Pardon?"

Handing the other woman a napkin, Laura explained, "You didn't specify it on Wednesday when you asked about having a drink, so I was wondering if you intended on this being a date or just friendly banter."

Serena giggled nervously, "It's whatever you want it to be Laura."

"Well that was answered in true Attorney style."

Deciding to be upfront, Serena responded, "Laura I'm a lesbian, but if I'm on the wrong track here I apologise and hope I haven't offended you."

"You haven't Serena and I'm fine with you being gay."

"You don't give too much away do you?"

"No I don't and it's my turn to apologise. I shouldn't play with you and send out crossed signals."

A waitress arrived and placed two plates of barbeque ribs on the table, "Here you go ladies and it's good to see you Laura."

"Hey Jane, how's the family?"

"Hard work as always, I'll talk to you later."

"I look forward to it. Oh, this is Serena Southerlyn, Jane Rawlins."

"Hello," said Serena pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you," replied the waitress before saying, "Enjoy your meal ladies."

Serena looked at her plate, "This smells delicious."

"You won't be disappointed." Laura observed the blonde take a bite and chew.

"Oh my god," declared Serena excitedly with raised brows. "The meat dissolves in your mouth."

Laura grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

"Well that explains why the place is crowded."

The pair ate and chatted about their respective days until Laura went to the bar for fresh beers. When she returned, Serena professed, "Those were without a doubt the best ribs I have ever tasted."

"Good and next time you can try the other speciality, apricot chicken."

"Next time?" queried Serena with elevated blonde brows.

Laura laughed, "Okay, I'll stop messing with you Serena and assume we are on a date or at least I hope we are."

"We are," confessed Serena happily. "And I would like there to be a next time."

"I haven't been on a date for a long time," confided Laura.

"I find that hard to believe," replied an astonished Serena with a smirk.

"It's true. By the way, you have a tremendous smile."

"Thank you, so what brought you to the two-seven?"

"I needed a clean break. Things had become too complicated where I was."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jane arrived and cleaned the table, "Can I interest you ladies in some dessert?"

"We'll have a bowl of my favourite and two spoons please Jane," answered Laura.

"Coming right up."

Serena smiled at Laura, "You are fairly young to be a Sergeant."

"I'm twenty nine and been on the job for eight years. I actually came to the two-seven on a promotion. This is my first week with the new rank. I've been waiting for over a year for reassignment."

"Well it certainly doesn't show, you are highly professional Laura."

"I try to be, but I've had my lapses," replied Laura solemnly.

Jane returned with dessert. "Enjoy,' she said then left.

Laura scooped up a spoonful of the custard, jello and sponge cake dessert and said, "It's an old recipe trifle."

Taking a mouthful, Serena proclaimed, "Wow, it's very yummy. I'm going to have to work extra hard in the gym tomorrow morning."

"I doubt that Serena, you have a great, lean body."

Serena tilted her head to the side and coyly remarked, "Thank you, I didn't think you'd noticed."

"I did the first time we met."

Blushing, the blonde was about to return the compliment when her cell phone rang, "Excuse me." Opening her phone, she answered, "ADA Southerlyn."

_"Hey Serena, Ed here. Sorry to disturb your night."_

"Let me guess. Your suspect is wanting a deal?"

_"You got it, full confession in exchange for less time."_

"Okay, give me twenty and I'll be there."

_"Thanks Counsellor, see ya."_

Closing her phone, Serena apologised, "I'm sorry about this, but I have to go."

"I fully understand. I'll drive you to the station."

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out?"

"It's not a problem. Just give me a second to take care of the bill."

"Thanks for dinner Laura. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together."

"Welcome and I had a nice time too."

Laura went to the bar and handed over several bills to Shawn. Kissing him goodbye, she returned to Serena and the pair headed for her truck.

Opening the passenger door for Serena, Laura said, "You look great by the way."

"So do you," replied Serena huskily.

The pair chatted about the White murder on the way to the Precinct and pulled into the car park fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride Laura, I'll see you Monday."

"You're welcome and thanks for the great date."

"I had fun." Serena was reluctant to end their time together and asked, "How about a movie next Friday night, my treat?"

"Sure, I'll call you. Goodnight Serena," answered Laura excitedly.

"Goodnight Laura."

Laura waited for the ADA to disappear inside the building before driving home.

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This tale does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Laura threw her duffle bag onto the top of her washing machine then went into the bedroom to collect her uniforms for the dry cleaner. Leaving her apartment, she walked two blocks and dropped the articles off before returning home.

As she walked into the kitchen, her cell rang with an unknown number, "Hello."

_"Hi Laura, it's Serena Southerlyn."_

"Well hello Serena."

_"I'm just calling to confirm Friday night."_

"Okay, look if you aren't busy tonight, would you like to have dinner with me?"

_"I'd like that, what time?"_

"How's does seven sound?"

_"That sounds good. Do you want me to meet you at Kelly's?"_

"Yes, I'll meet you out front."

_"It's a date then. See you."_

"Bye Serena."

-0-

Laura smiled when the taxi pulled up beside the kerb and Serena got out. She was wearing black trousers, a black blouse and a dark grey jacket. Laura reached for her hand as she alighted from the vehicle, "Hello, you look very nice."

"So do you and I've come straight from work," countered Serena while retrieving her soft leather briefcase and paying the cab driver.

Laura took hold of her hand again, "That's fine, you can have a shower and I'll find you some clothes to wear. That way you can relax."

"Pardon?" asked Serena somewhat confused.

"I'm going to cook you dinner. I live in the studio apartment about the bar."

Serena grinned sheepishly, "Oh, now I'm with you."

"Come on let's get you into something more comfortable."

Laura led Serena down the alleyway and up a flight of stairs behind the restaurant. She opened the door and Serena stepped into a spacious and open planned, high ceiling loft apartment.

"Wow, this is a great place."

"I had it redesigned two months ago."

"Do you rent from the bar's owner?"

"No and I'll explain after you've had a shower."

"All right and something smells scrumptious."

Laura took the briefcase off Serena and put it on the coffee table, "The bathroom is the second door on the right. I'll grab you something to put on." She went into her bedroom and collected a pair of red cotton briefs, a pair of black boxers and an oversized NYPD tee shirt. Going to the bathroom, she knocked on the door, "Here you go Serena. Lucky for you we are basically the same size."

Serena opened the door slightly and took the clothes on offer, "Thank you, I won't be long."

Laura walked into the kitchen and checked on the Chicken Kiev. Turning off the stove top, she drained steamed vegetables then switched off the oven. Taking two fine china plates from the overhead cupboard, Laura set them down on the counter and waited for Serena.

Five minutes passed before the blonde emerged from the corridor, "I like your bathroom and I particularly enjoyed the shower setting."

Laura laughed, "Yeah, the pulse stream is very relaxing for tired muscles."

"I nearly fell asleep in there. I was that mellow, I almost forgot where I was."

Dishing out the meal, Laura said, "Take a seat at the table."

Serena made herself comfortable and Laura brought over the tableware.

Blonde eyebrows rose, "Not only are you a good cop, you cook too?"

"My dad taught me."

Serena waited for her host to sit down before asking, "Your dad owns the bar?"

"He used to and was also executive chef," replied Laura.

Taking a bite of chicken, Serena commented, "Oh my, you are good Laura, this is delicious."

"Thanks and my father bought the restaurant back in 1976, four years after I was born. Before that he travelled the world working at different hotels and resorts."

"What an exciting life."

"He met mom in England in 1967 while she was travelling."

"So your father is English?"

"Yes and mom was born right here in Brooklyn. I'm actually English by birth."

"So how were you born there?"

"My parents were living in London when I decided to arrive early and ended up staying there with my grandparents until I was four years old."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. My parents never had the time for another baby."

"I'm an only child too."

"When I was old enough to stand on a stool in the kitchen dad taught me the basics of cooking. He also passed on all his secrets to my mother. They formed quite the team in the restaurant."

"I'm sure they did if this meal is anything to go by."

"I have plenty more where that came from," joked Laura.

"That is a very good reason to date you."

Laura chuckled softly, "So what kept you at the office this evening?"

"Trial preparation for tomorrow and as usual, Jack was unhappy with the opening address."

"He's quite the perfectionist, isn't he?" commented Laura with a smirk.

"Yeah, but he bends the rules every now and then to ensure he wins."

"Ah, so he is human after all."

"Yes he is and he thinks you are extremely beautiful."

Laura gave Serena a sly grin, "I've been told I have that affect on people."

"It works on me," admitted Serena before finishing her meal.

A short time later, Laura stood and collected the plates, "If you'd like to go make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'll just be a moment."

"Okay and thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"You're welcome Serena and I actually enjoyed cooking for you."

Serena strolled into the living room and settled on the soft brown leather couch. Looking around, she detected the absence of pictures frames or personal items.

"Would you like a coffee?" enquired Laura from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I limit myself to three cups a day."

"Wise decision, I don't drink it at all," replied Laura as she joined Serena on the couch. "So why did you become an attorney?"

"I've always been interested in the law and my mother says it suits me because I like to argue."

"I better remember that," taunted Laura.

Serena tittered then asked, "What about you? What drew you to being a cop?"

"My dad, he was shot and killed in 1986. He was closing up the bar when a perp crashed through the door, knocked him down then callously shot him."

Serena reached out and caressed Laura's forearm, "I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and I grew up wanting to be a cop so I could protect people."

"Did they catch the guy?"

"Yes, he stole seven thousand dollars from the tills and left his prints everywhere. My mother took over running the bar on her own and I used to work in the kitchen every chance I got."

Serena's right hand continued to rub Laura's arm, "It must have been hard on you growing up without your father and working."

"I missed him every day, but my mother filled the void. Her sister Jocelyn, Shawn's mom, was a tremendous help in the beginning and Shawn and I are more like brother and sister than cousins. When he turned twenty one, he begged mom for a permanent job at the bar and has worked there for nine years."

"I appreciate you sharing all this with me Laura."

Laura smiled broadly, "You make it so easy Serena and I'm very comfortable in your company."

The attractive blonde brought her left hand up to her mouth and yawned, "Excuse me."

"How about I drive you home? You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"That sounds good, but I'll call a cab. I'll just go change back into my clothes."

Laura stood, "I've got a better idea. Stay in those clothes and I'll take you home."

"Okay, I'll just go collect my belongings."

-0-

Serena fell asleep three minutes after giving Laura her Lower Manhattan address of 98 East 17th Street. She apologised profusely when she woke up as Laura pulled up outside her apartment building.

"I'm really sorry for nodding off."

"Don't sweat it. I'll pick you up Friday night at seven. We can catch the early show then I'll cook for you again."

Serena opened the door then collected her personal effects from the rear, "Sounds perfect, goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena."

Two minutes later, Serena opened her apartment door and turned on the light. Disposing of her dirty clothing in the bathroom, she then prepared for bed and laughed when she looked at the bedside clock and saw it was only nine o'clock. Climbing into bed, she got comfortable and fell asleep swiftly with thoughts of Laura dancing around in her head.

-0-

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Laura wasn't prepared for what confronted her. Tegan Gardiner a 34C-24-32 green eyed blonde was sitting on the deckchair waiting for her. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again."

"Just hear me out Laura," protested Tegan as she straightened up her five foot eight frame.

Laura turned the key in the lock, "Tegan, I don't want to listen to you. Everything has been said before and I'm over it, but more importantly, I am over you."

Tegan moved closer and started to reach for the fresh scar on Laura's face. Laura gripped the visitor's wrist roughly and seethed, "Don't you dare touch me."

Tears sprung from the other woman's eyes, "I'm sorry Laura."

"Don't start, just leave. I don't want to see you again. Go home to your girlfriend and let me get on with my life."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," blubbered the blonde.

Laura snapped back, "Yeah that's right Tegan, what was I thinking? You unwilling allowed that predator into our apartment then your clothes accidently fell off. Then somehow without your knowledge, you magically ended up on the kitchen counter and that bitch forced you to open your legs." Laura took a deep breath, "Don't treat me like some kind of idiot. Bolton pursued you and you never resisted. I'm done listening to your bullshit and I won't allow you to try to explain away your guilt. Face it; you are a cheater who allowed another woman to fuck you in your girlfriend's home. Now get off my property and shove your apologies up your faithless ass."

Closing the door, Laura locked it then turned off the outside light leaving Tegan in the darkness. While the blonde slowly walked down the stairs, Laura stormed into her bathroom and took a shower. When she was done, she went to bed and for the first time in four months, didn't cry herself to sleep."

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING:

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This tale does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Laura spent the morning at the gym then worked the lunch session at the bar. While cleaning up in the kitchen, Shawn approached her, "You have your angry face on again. Your jaw is set in a permanent clench. What did Tegan do this time?"

Laura laughed and told him all about the unwelcomed visit the night before.

"Jesus, she just doesn't get it, does she?" Shawn reasoned while shaking his head in disbelief.

"My guess is things aren't too happy in the Bolton household."

"Maybe she just had a case of the guilts," suggested Shawn.

"Well I don't care and I'm finally over it."

Shawn hugged her, "I'm so happy to hear you say that and your date the other night was a beauty."

"Yes she is and I really do like her."

"By the look of things, she likes you too."

"Yeah, but I am not rushing into anything. I don't want to make any mistakes with Serena."

"Well good luck. When are you seeing her again?"

"We are going out tonight for a movie and dinner."

Shawn grinned slyly, "I hope you are cooking?"

"I am and I've already dazzled her with my culinary skills."

Shawn chuckled, "The poor woman doesn't stand a chance against that onslaught and she has no hope in hell when you share your other talents with her."

Laura flicked her cousin with the drying cloth, "That's enough out of you Mister."

"Speaking of talent, mom's booked you for a catering gig on August fourth."

"Has she now?" replied Laura in feigned surprise.

"I'll volunteer my services and give you a hand with the cooking."

"Good because I'll be off duty and we'll need to organise and prepare some of the food the night before. What type of function is it?"

"A wedding and mom is going over the menu with the bride and her family next week."

"Okay, now that we have that sorted, do you feel like a round of golf?"

"Great idea, I'll meet you there."

Checking her watch, Laura said, "All right, make it three fifteen."

-0-

Serena stood outside her apartment building waiting for Laura and smiled when her phone rang. "Yes mom," she answered.

_"Hello, I'm just calling to wish you well for your date."_

Serena giggled through her reply, "I'm twenty eight and I think I'm past the checking up stage."

_"Oh you know what I mean?"_

"I do and thanks. I'll talk to you soon and let you know how it went."

_"Bye."_

As she closed her phone, Laura pulled up alongside the kerb.

Opening the door, Serena settled on the passenger seat, "Hello."

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting Serena, the traffic was really heavy."

"It's fine, so how was your day?"

"It was busy and you?"

"The same and we finished our witness list this afternoon."

"Great, how do you think the trial is going?"

"Good, the forensics is strong and witness testimony should leave the jury in no doubt as to the defendant's guilt."

"Excellent, so what kind of movie would you like to see?" enquired Laura while pulling into the stream of vehicles.

"I'm up for a comedy or drama."

"There's a theatre close to my place, so we can walk there."

"That sounds good." Serena looked to Laura, "Jack and I overheard a conversation regarding you at lunch time."

With arched brows, glanced at the blonde, "Did it have anything to do with the three-six?"

"Yes and a Captain Bolton."

Laura's jaw muscles firmed, "Well that didn't take long. What was said?"

"It was two Police Officers from the three-six and one mentioned your name and said your promotion was a payoff for staying quiet about Bolton."

"Damn it, that's not true. I sat the Sergeant's exam over twelve months ago and my service record speaks for its self. I'd been waiting for an assignment all that time."

"Your jacket is impressive Laura and I agree."

Laura quickly glimpsed at the ADA, "Have you been checking up on me?"

"Only for the purposes of the Hurley trial," explained Serena.

Laura smiled brightly, "I know, I'm just messing with you. Did the Officers say anything else?"

"Yes, one of them said you had been compensated for not pressing charges against Captain Bolton."

"Oh," was all Laura said and failed to say another word until they arrived at her apartment.

After locking her truck, she glumly said, "I'm sorry for being quiet."

Serena placed her left hand on her shoulder, "Obviously you have other things on your mind. We can always do this another time if you like?"

"I'm all right, but let's skip the movie."

"Okay Laura."

Laura moved towards the staircase, "I'll explain all about Captain Bolton while I cook."

"You know you don't owe me an explanation."

"I do because it clarifies why I joined the two-seven."

The couple climbed the steps and Laura unlocked the door, allowing Serena to enter first. She turned on the lights and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Serena watched Laura go into the kitchen and retrieve two bottles of Budweiser from the refrigerator. She felt a twinge of desire tickle her senses and blushed when she imaged how nice it would be to run her hand over Laura's taut buttocks. She pulled her thoughts back to reality and noted, "Uhm, so I gather Captain Bolton is an ex."

Laura handed her a beer, "No she isn't." She opened the fridge again and started taking out ingredients for dinner, "How do you like your steak?"

"Well done thanks," replied Serena as she took a seat at the counter.

"My first assignment out of the Academy was at the three-six and at the time Sabrina Bolton was a Lieutenant there. I was there about a month when she asked me out. I was already seeing someone and explained that to her, but she didn't take no for an answer." Laura placed sirloin strips on a grill pan then commenced dicing some vegetables. "Bolton started sending me flowers and complimenting me. I spoke to her and told her to quit. She did and refocused her attention of one of the other rookies. Four years ago I started to date a fellow officer Tegan Gardiner from the one-five and we were together until four months ago when I came home to find her naked and spread eagle across the kitchen bench with Bolton between her thighs."

Serena looked at the counter and grimaced, "Oh crap that is just so wrong on many levels."

Laura smiled beguilingly at the blonde, "It is okay Serena, I replaced everything in the apartment. The counter top was the first causality. The affair had been going on for three months. I had my suspicions, but Tegan always managed to convince me Bolton was just a friend."

"So how did Bolton know your girlfriend?"

"I introduced them at an awards ceremony when I received a citation then Bolton actively chased her."

"What a bitch."

"Yep, she certainly is. I threw them both out of here and Bolton went overboard in trying to pacify me in the hope I didn't lodge a complaint against her. When the offer of a promotion and transfer to the two-seven came along, I accepted it without hesitation. I went into Bolton's office and handed her the paperwork along with a doctor's certificate clearing me of any sexually transmitted diseases."

Serena giggled at the image, "Nice move Laura."

"I told Bolton she was a whore and the worst Commander on the force. She took a swing at me and I blocked it then she grappled with me. I refused to fight her, so I pushed away and made for the door. She tackled me from behind and pushed my head into the glass pane of the door."

"What a damn coward."

"Yes, but I did the wrong thing by goading her."

"No you didn't, she blatantly overstepped the line."

"I punched her in the nose when I realised I had been cut open."

"I don't blame you Laura. I would have done the same thing."

"My ex-partner took me to St Marks Hospital and had me stitched up. Tegan turned up all apologetic and upset begging me to not press charges. I told her to piss off and that they deserved one another."

"You obviously didn't bring her up on charges?"

"No. I went back to the stationhouse the next day, cleared out my locker and here I am."

"That explains why you play it close to your chest."

"Yes, but I'm well and truly over it. Tegan turned up here the other night wanting to talk and I told her off. It was the first night I didn't feel like a wounded idiot or cry over what I had lost. I think you had a lot do with it."

Serena smiled radiantly, "How so?"

"I'd thoroughly enjoyed our date and realised I'd actually moved on."

Raising her beer, Serena made a toast, "Cheers to that."

Laura grinned at her, "You're very beautiful when you smile."

Serena blushed at the compliment, "And you are extremely charming."

"Only when I want to be," retorted Laura as she turned the steak over.

"You're very well organised in the kitchen," commented Serena as she looked around.

"It's my refuge. When I am upset I'll come in here, cook and work it out."

Serena laughed, "I just eat ice cream and drink red wine."

Laura joined the laughter with a chuckle, "I really like you Serena Southerlyn and I apologise for laying all this crap on you."

"You haven't put me off. In fact, I applaud your openness and the idea you feel comfortable enough to disclose what's going on in your life." She stood up from the stool and approached Laura, "I like you too and you look incredibly enticing while cooking."

Laura turned down the stovetop and faced Serena, "Thank you and you are exceedingly gorgeous."

Serena stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, "I think this is the part where I kiss the cook in appreciation of all her kind words."

"I think I'm going to enjoy that part of the menu."

Serena pressed her lips against Laura's jaw and gently kissed, "So do I."

Laura draped her arms over Serena's shoulders and groaned when soft lips captured hers in a slow simmering kiss. The kiss was chaste at first and Laura's hands gently caressed Serena's back.

The couple parted and Serena brushed away a stray strand of hair off Laura's face, "You have nice lips."

Laura's voice was husky in reply, "Everything about you is nice and dinner is ready."

Moving out of the way, Serena observed Laura serve up two meals.

"Do you want to grab another two beers?" asked Laura while carrying the meals to the dining table.

"Sure and dinner looks great." She went to the fridge then sat beside Laura.

The couple chatted about work until dinner was finished then they settled on the couch.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" enquired Laura while reaching for the stereo remote and turning on a CD for background music.

"I am; my calendar just happens to be blank. Until you came along, I needed a little excitement in my life."

Laura laughed, "I'm happy to oblige. I've been invited to a party by fellow officer Megan Blunt. If you'd like to come along, it would be nice?"

"I'd like to be your date."

"It's Megan's birthday and the party is at a bar called Maxine's and starts at eight."

"Are you on duty over the weekend?"

"No, I'm not back until Monday."

A somewhat delighted blonde replied, "Oh good."

The thought that Serena wanted to spend more time with her, caused Laura to smile, "So what do you say to some dessert?"

Serena put her beer down on the coffee table, "You are definitely going to put weight on me if you continue to feed me this well."

Laura's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I'm sure we can come up with an idea or two that would burn off any unwanted calories." She stood then moved into the kitchen and returned moments later carrying two plates of baked berry cheesecake.

As the pair ate, Serena talked about her mother who was an accountant and Laura listened intently. Once the desert was gone, Laura took the plates into the kitchen while Serena checked out her CD collection.

"You have a varying assortment of music," she noted when Laura rejoined her.

"I got my taste in music from my father. He used to play it while he cooked."

Serena's eyes widened, "Where have you been besides England?"

"I've spent time in Europe, Canada, Australia, Scandinavia and Asia."

"Your family certainly did give you a wonderful education."

"I was fortunate when I was a kid and more so when I studied in Paris as an adult."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "Paris? What did you study?"

"Cooking, my mother sent me there when I turned sixteen."

Serena's face lit up, "So you are a qualified Chef then?"

"Yes I am. I followed in my father's footsteps and returned here when I was twenty one. I wanted to hone my skills and have something to fall back on if the police career didn't pan out."

"Wise move, do you cook often?"

"I try to work in the restaurant at least once or twice a week to keep my skill level up to standard."

Serena's phone rang and she retrieved it from her pocket, "Excuse me Laura. It's my father. Hello dad, what's up?"

_"Hey honey, I'm just calling to ask if you want to join your mother and old man for a round of golf Sunday morning. Your mother suggested you invite along your date."_

"Okay, I'll ask then call you back."

_"All right bye."_

Serena closed her phone, "Do you play golf Laura?"

"I do."

"My parents have invited us to play on Sunday morning."

"I'd really like to Serena, but I'm working the breakfast shift downstairs."

"That's too bad. I'll let them know you can't make it."

Laura smirked, "They were checking up on you weren't they?"

"Yes, it was a thinly veiled excuse. I'm twenty eight and they still worry about me when I'm out with someone."

"It's nice to see they care enough to be concerned."

Serena moved closed to Laura, "I don't think they have anything to worry about."

Laura placed her hands on Serena's hips and lowered her lips to the blonde's. The kiss was gentle as were Serena's caresses to Laura's back.

Over the next two hours, the couple continued to talk and trade kisses until Laura yawned. Serena called for a cab and snuggled into her bed before eleven while Laura was sound asleep ten minutes after her date left.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

After a workout in the gym, Laura returned home to find a bouquet of roses on the deck. Bending down, she picked it up and opened the door. Setting the flowers down on the kitchen counter, Laura opened the card and grinned brightly while reading the message.

_Laura,_

_Thank you for a wonderful date last night._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight,_

_Serena xxoo_

Laura picked up her cell phone and keyed in Serena's number.

_"Hello Laura,"_ answered the ADA moments later.

"Hi, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

_"You're welcome and I'm glad you called."_

"I am too. I just got home from the gym."

_"Same here, I had to work off your delicious cheese cake from last night."_

Laura giggled softly, "Speaking of food, would you like to have dinner before the party tonight?"

_"That sounds like an ideal suggestion."_

"Great, I'll pick you up at six."

_"How about I cook for you for a change?"_

"You're on, I'll see you then."

_"Bye Laura."_

Serena closed her phone then made a dash to her bedroom to collect her wallet. Going to the local supermarket, she bought ingredients for her mother's pot roast recipe. When she got home, she called her mother twice for instructions then set about preparing the dish with plenty of time to spare.

-0-

Laura finished her shooting practice, cleaned her weapon and went shopping for a birthday gift for Megan. During her first two weeks at the two-seven, Laura had learnt enough about the strawberry blonde to discover she was an avid collector of porcelain animal figurines. After selecting a hippopotamus, kangaroo, llama, gorilla and potbellied pig, Laura left the store happy with her purchase.

When she arrived home, she gift wrapped the box of ceramics and attached a card. Looking at her watch, Laura tidied up the apartment and put fresh linen on her bed. As she walked out of the laundry room, the wall phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Sergeant York, Lennie Brisco."_

"Oh hello Detective, can I help you?"

_"I hope so. Do you recall the whereabouts of the evidence in the Bricker Homicide?"_

"Duncan handed it over to Sergeant Clark in the Evidence Room yesterday around 1400 hours."

_"Thanks, there is something in the crime scene photos that has been bugging me all day. I was called in on a new case and got to thinking about it."_

"So you're on-call?"

_"Yes and thanks for the info Sarge."_

"Detective, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

_"No, go right ahead."_

"In the photo of the living room there is a packet of cigarettes on the coffee table and nobody recalls Bricker ever having been a smoker."

_"Well done, that's it. You should think about sitting for your gold shield."_

"No thanks, I prefer uniform."

Lennie chuckled, _"Thanks again Sarge, bye."_

"Goodbye Detective Brisco." Laura hung up the receiver and headed for the shower.

-0-

Serena fidgeted with her jacket collar while walking towards the front door. Opening it, she smirked at Laura's attire of black jeans, lemon dress shirt and black boots. "You look great," she noted eagerly.

Laura stepped inside and kissed the blonde quickly on the lips, "Evening Serena." She glanced at Serena's beige trousers, white buttoned shirt and brown leather jacket and melted. "You of course, look exceptionally beautiful."

Blushing, Serena closed the door and led her date into the kitchen, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. I caught a cab over and thought we could both relax and have a couple of drinks."

"Good idea and dinner is ready. Take a set at the table and I'll be with you in a second."

Laura did and her cell phone trilled, "Excuse me Serena, this won't take long." Withdrawing the phone from her pocket, she answered, "What now Tegan?"

_"Sabrina's been attacked when she arrived home,"_ blurted out her ex.

"And you are calling me?"

_"I ... didn't know who to call."_

"Look, I'm not your friend and don't give a damn about your girlfriend. A disgruntled ex or their partner probably gave her what she deserved." Laura closed her phone, "Sorry about that, I have no idea why she contacted me."

"There's no need to apologise Laura and I gather Captain Bolton has been assaulted."

"Yeah, apparently she was attacked on the way home. The investigating officers won't have a shortage of suspects. Bolton is about as popular at the plague."

Serena placed a plate in front of Laura then sat down, "I suppose you will be on that list too."

"No doubt," replied Laura before taking a mouthful of food. "This is really delicious."

Serena smiled, "Coming from you, that's a nice accolade."

Laura flirted with her host, "Trust me I could hand out compliments to you all night."

"Oh really," countered an intrigued blonde.

Laura giggled, "I'll leave that until later."

"I look forward to it."

Laura helped with the dishes thirty minutes later then pulled Serena into her arms, "Dinner was great and you look beautiful."

"So do you," replied Serena as their lips met in a slow kiss.

When the couple separated, Serena suggested, "We better get a move on."

Laura ran her fingers through blonde strands, "Yes, but I intend on kissing you more. You have wonderful lips."

"You have a very kissable mouth Laura."

"Well it is all yours," taunted Laura while releasing her hold on Serena.

"Expect me to take up that offer later."

-0-

Laura opened her apartment door and reached inside for the light switch. Serena pushed into her back and wrapped her arms around Laura's chest. Laura groaned as hands lightly brushed against her breasts.

Turning, she locked the door and seized Serena's lips. The couple kissed passionately until they breathlessly parted. Both women were aroused and Serena took the first move in initiating a change in their relationship. She took hold of Laura's hand and said, "I want you Laura, please take me to bed honey."

Laura led her to the main bedroom and turned on the light. Rotating, she captured the blonde's lips hungrily and reached for her jacket. Slowing the tempo of her raging hormones, Laura slipped the jacket off Serena's shoulders while kissing her softer.

Serena's hands sought out the buttons on Laura's shirt and slowly undid them. She stepped back and looked into blue eyes, "I have wanted you since the first day we met."

Laura made a start on Serena's shirt, "I picked it up and felt the same way."

As tops fell to the floor, both women took inventory of each other's upper bodies. Laura smiled at Serena's white lace bra and compact breasts, "Oh Serena, you are simply gorgeous."

In reply the blonde reached for the back of Laura's bra and unclasped it. Slipping the straps off broad shoulders, Serena whimpered when rounded breasts were revealed, "Oh dear god, you are magnificent Laura."

Laura reached out and removed Serena's bra. Gawking at the pert swells, she moved closer and cupped the small mounds in her hands, "Absolutely breathtaking baby."

Serena's legs buckled slightly as shots of pure pleasure ignited all her senses. She moaned loudly when strong hands gently caressed her and thumbs danced across erect nipples.

In response, Laura lowered her mouth to the side of Serena's neck and pecked along the soft skin. She manipulated the blonde's breasts as Serena ran fingers along her shoulder blades.

Moments later, Laura left a trial of wet kisses along Serena's chest and finally latched onto her right nipple.

"Oh Laura," uttered the blonde as she swooned with bliss. Her hands tangled in black tresses and she gave herself over to a desire long forgotten.

Laura slowly traced the outside of the nodule with her tongue while reaching for the button on Serena's trousers. With deft skill, she slid the zipper down and pushed the pants and briefs downwards in one fluid motion.

Serena stepped out of her boots as Laura again took her nipple between her lips and slowly suckled. Within seconds Serena was naked and holding onto Laura's head as wave after wave of rapture washed over her.

Laura flicked her tongue back and forth over the hardened bud and gradually lowered herself onto her knees. Slipping her right hand down, she glided her fingers over the swollen mound then slid two fingers into the moisture. Laura moaned as her fingertips made contact with the sodden labia and clitoris.

Serena's head rolled back and her grip on Laura's head tightened, "Oh yes Laura."

As Laura tenderly caressed the engorged node, Serena's legs started to shake and her breathing became shallow.

Laura couldn't help but grin as Serena's hands gripped her hair minutes later and tremors of release shook the blonde's body. Standing, Laura wrapped Serena in her arms and kissed her affectionately.

Serena leaned back and looked at her lover, "Thank you."

Stifling a laugh, Laura replied, "That's the first time someone has actually thanked me."

Serena tittered softly, "I was just being polite Laura. It's been a while since I have been with someone."

"Oh, sorry about the wisecrack then," responded Laura guiltily.

Serena smiled, "I seem to be at a disadvantage clothes wise." She reached for the press stud on Laura's jeans and swore when there was a knock on the front door, "Shit, talk about bad timing."

Laura untangled herself from Serena and picked her shirt and bra up off the polished floor. She quickly dressed, "I won't be long baby." Kissing her, Laura rushed out of the room and immediately recognised the two men at the door. Opening it, she said, "Detectives Grant and Richardson, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Laura," replied dark haired Colin Grant. "I hate to do this, but can we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Colin, George, come on through. I gather this is about the assault on Captain Bolton."

George Richardson quietly closed the door, "Yeah Laura, Bolton has named you as a possible suspect."

Laura laughed, "Crap, that woman is unbelievable."

Detective Grant chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "We know, but we have to follow through with this line of investigation."

Patting Colin on the right shoulder, Laura replied, "I know, so you want a run down on my whereabouts for the day?"

"Yes please," answered George while withdrawing a notebook from the inside of his suit jacket.

Serena walked down the hall fully clothed and stood beside Laura, "Good evening Detectives, Serena Southerlyn from the Manhattan DA's Office. Laura has been in my company since six o'clock. What time did the alleged assault occur?"

"Miss Southerlyn," answered George. "Captain Bolton was attacked from behind while alighting from her vehicle in the drive of her home in Chelsea. The Captain was struck on the head by a blunt object then kicked in the rib area several times while lying on the concrete drive. The victim was discovered at 1715 hours by her fiancée."

Laura glanced at Serena then Richardson, "Pardon?"

"Captain Bolton's fiancée Tegan Gardiner found her on the drive when she exited the house to look for Bolton when she failed to enter their home."

"George, I was at 98 East 17th Street at six and before that, I was at home getting ready between five and five forty. From four ten to five, I was at the Nook and Cranny Store on 4th Avenue."

"Can anyone corroborate your movements?" asked Colin.

"Miss Southerlyn can vouch for my appearance at her apartment at six, but as for the rest, I was on my own. I do have the receipt from the store and Detective Brisco from the two-seven called me at home at approximately 1710 hours. I'm sure if you pull the LUDs for my apartment phone you'll find all you need."

"Okay Laura. Can we trouble you to come down to the station and provide a statement?" enquired Colin.

Serena looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "Detectives it's one twenty in the morning, can't it wait until later?"

"Ma'am, if it wasn't for the fact the Chief of Detectives is all over this case we could let it slide, but Laird is demanding swift action."

Laura placed her hand over Serena's, "It's fine Serena, it won't take long. Go home and I'll call you later in the morning."

"Thanks, but I'll go with you."

Chuffed by the blonde's offer, Laura squeezed her hand, "All right honey. Guys, is it okay if we catch a cab and meet you down at the station?"

"Sure Laura," replied Colin.

The two men left and Serena hugged Laura, "Well, this really isn't a surprise."

Laura's jaw flinched, "Yeah." She pulled out of Serena's arms and collected her keys, wallet and identification from the kitchen counter. "I'll call a cab," she said while reaching for the phone.

Serena knew Laura was upset, but too proud to say anything, "All right, I'll just go use the bathroom."

When she returned, Laura was waiting on the deck and looking up towards the sky. Serena moved in behind her and rested her chin on Laura's left shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yes and I apologise for all this crap Serena."

"You have no need to Laura, it's not your fault."

"It is my responsibility for pissing off Bolton and now she is after me."

"Shush, she won't win baby, besides you have an air tight alibi."

"Serena, I really appreciate your support."

Wiping away a stray piece of hair, Serena kissed the side of Laura's neck, "It will all be over soon, then we can return to bed and make love."

"I guess," replied Laura sullenly.

A yellow cab pulled into the alley and the couple walked down the stairs.

-0-

It was two twenty five and Serena was drinking her second cup of coffee while Laura was still in the interview room with Detectives Grant and Richardson.

Laura cringed when Grant asked, "Did you have an altercation with Captain Bolton in her office on July fifth?"

"Yes, it was my last day at the Precinct."

"Did you strike the Captain?"

"Yes I did, but only after she put my face through the door's glass pane."

"What sparked the incident?"

"Bolton had pursued my ex-girlfriend and had been having an affair for three months before I discovered them together in my apartment."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"May second. The opportunity for a promotion to the two-seven presented itself and I personally delivered the transfer papers to Bolton on July fifth. She attacked me and I tried to leave. Bolton then tackled me from behind, slamming my face into the glass pane of the door. That's when I sustained an injury to my right cheek. I saw the blood and retaliated with a punch to her nose then left."

"Do you have the receipt from the store you visited yesterday?"

Laura reached for her wallet and took out the docket. Handing it to Richardson, she said, "There you go."

There was a knock on the door and Sergeant Phillip Jensen from the Internal Affairs Bureau stepped into the room and announced, "This interview is over Detectives. Sergeant York you are to remain here. Detectives, a word outside please."

Serena observed Sergeant Jensen exit the Interview Room adjacent to the Captain's office and stood up. The IAB Detective spoke to the other two men and she overheard Richardson say, "What do you mean Captain Bolton has identified York as her assailant?"

"Exactly just that and I'll be taking over the investigation as soon as my partner arrives. We will interview Sergeant York independently."

"Listen here Phil," protested Colin. "York is not the perp. She has a solid alibi and it sounds to me like Bolton is just trying to nail her for a past indiscretion."

Jensen shook his head, "The Captain's girlfriend will be here shortly to provide a statement. She stated to me she saw a light blue F150 drive away from the scene and York owns a blue Ford pickup."

"You do know about Bolton's reputation don't you?"

"I know Colin, but we have two accounts pointing the finger at York."

"Damn it Phil, York's service record is impeccable and Bolton's is littered with complaints."

"I know, but I've been ordered by the brass to investigate York, so my hands are tied."

The detectives were joined by a mid-forties, stocky blond, "Hey Colin and George, sorry to take this out of your hands."

The two three-six detectives shook their heads with frustration and Richardson said, "You are on the wrong track with this one."

The two IAB detectives entered the Interview Room and Laura looked at them, "I have nothing further to say unless a Union Rep or Lawyer is present. Bolton is not going to railroad me, so either you charge me or I am out of here."

Captain Ronald Halloran from the two-seven's uniform division walked into the room and the fifty year old shaven headed man glared at the detectives then at Laura. Shaking his head slowly, he announced, "Sergeant York you are suspended from duty with full pay until further notice. Go home until ten o'clock Tuesday morning then present yourself back here. Detectives, the Commissioner has ordered you both resume your interview on this matter at that time."

Laura stood up from her chair. To say the officer was angry was an underestimation. Seething, she made for the door in time to see Tegan walk into the Squadroom.

Captain Halloran reached out and gripped her arm, "Wait." He then turned to the detectives and asked, "What evidence do you have?"

Jensen took the question, "Sergeant York has been identified as Bolton's assailant and we have a report of a vehicle matching York's, leave the scene."

"This is bullshit," muttered Laura as she walked out.

"SERGEANT YORK," shouted Halloran. "You will walk out with me."

"Yes Sir."

Laura followed her Commander out and Serena stood to go after her. Looking at Tegan, Laura snared, "You've picked the wrong person if you think I'll let you get away with this crap. The same goes for your conniving girlfriend."

Serena looked at the blonde and frowned. When the trio stepped into the lift, she reached for Laura's hand and to her dismay, Laura pulled away. Hurt by the rejection, Serena withdrew her hand.

Exiting the Precinct, Captain Halloran turned to Laura, "Go home, don't talk to anyone about this and I'll meet you here at nine fifty Tuesday. I'll be acting as your Union Delegate and bring yourself a damn good Lawyer."

"Yes Captain," replied Laura dejectedly.

"Listen Laura, I want you to know you have my full backing," added Halloran.

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it."

Halloran turned and walked away as Laura pulled out her phone and called for a cab, "Serena, I can't apologise enough for getting you involved in this god awful mess."

"It's okay Laura and none of this is your fault. I overheard IAB discussing the case with Detectives Grant and Richardson. Bolton has identified you as her attacker and your ex has stated she saw your truck leaving the scene."

Laura was overtired, upset and too irritated to think anymore, "I thought that was what had happened and I've been suspended."

"Oh, that is not fair."

"No, but that's the way it is. I appreciate you being here Serena, but I can't expect you to be mixed up in this any longer."

A taxi pulled up beside the kerb and Laura opened the rear door, "Go home Serena and forget all about me."

Serena's fatigue took over, "Don't you dare tell me that."

Tears welled in Laura's eyes, "I really like you, but I can't drag you through this, it's not right."

"So I become the second causality of Bolton's lies?"

"I want to protect you from the fallout. By tomorrow morning the media are going to be all over this case and you deserve better than to have your name mentioned."

"I don't care Laura. If they link us together I can handle it," pleaded a distraught ADA.

"Serena, I won't put your career at risk, please just leave and be happy."

"I was happy and I'm sorry you feel the need to push me away." She got into the cab and slammed the door.

With her heart shattered, Laura's tears fell heavily from her eyes and she started to walk home.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was Sunday morning when Serena climbed into her parents silver Lexus, "Hello."

"Morning honey," greeted Catherine Southerlyn.

Blond, blue eyed Andrew Southerlyn looked at his daughter via the rear view mirror and noted, "You look tired, what's going on?"

Serena burst into tears and blurted out the events of the previous night.

"Holy crap," remarked Andrew. "So Laura is protecting you?"

"Yes, but I don't need shielding. She is hurting and I want to be there with her."

Catherine reached around behind her seat for her daughter's hand, "You love her?"

"Yes I do. I know I've fallen fast, but I really do love her."

"Then go to her and tell her how you feel," suggested Catherine.

"I can't do that mom."

"Why not?" enquired Andrew.

"I've only known her for three weeks and it's too early to be confessing my love."

"Then just tell her the other stuff. Where does she live?"

"141 Bergen Street, Brooklyn."

"Then that is where we are going," announced Andrew as he keyed the address into the Satnav.

Serena wiped away her tears, "What if she turns away again?"

"She won't" answered Catherine confidently.

-0-

Laura stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. After drying off, she dressed in white briefs and a sports bra. Traipsing into the bedroom, she donned a pair of adidas basketball shorts and a purple sleeveless training shirt. Pulling on socks and runners, she headed for the front door and started down the stairs. She gasped audibly and her heart ached when Serena started up the steps. She was about to speak when Serena reached out and hugged her firmly.

"Don't tell me to go away. I want to be here with you and I don't give a rat's ass if the media spread my name and photo all over the world. You and I have something special happening, so don't push me away because some bitch is after you."

In reply, Laura pulled away, cupped her hands around Serena's face and looked into glistening blue eyes, "You had me the second I saw you." She lowered her lips to Serena's and kissed her lovingly.

The kiss intensified as Serena pulled Laura closer and they both jumped when a car horn tooted.

Laura looked down to the alley, "Who is that?"

Serena laughed, "That's my parents."

"Oh and here I am making out with their daughter on the stairs."

"It was their idea I come here."

"Well, I better meet and thank them." Laura took Serena by the hand, "I'm very happy to see you honey."

"I am too and no more stoic bullshit."

Laura smiled deeply, "Yes Serena."

The couple walked down to the Lexus and Serena's parents alighted from the vehicle.

Laura let go of Serena's hand and reached for Andrew's outstretched hand while Serena said, "Dad this is Laura York."

"I'm pleased to meet you Sir."

"Likewise Laura and please call me Andrew."

Laura turned to Catherine and shook her hand, "Ma'am, I see by your outfits you were planning on playing golf."

"Yes," replied Andrew. "But we cancelled. This was far more important."

"In that case, can I interest you in having lunch with me?"

Catherine responded, "That would be great."

"If you give me a couple of minutes, I'll go change and take you to the restaurant."

"Serena told us you are a chef in your spare time," noted Andrew.

"Yes Sir, I'll be back soon," Laura bounded up the stairs.

"Good lord Serena," uttered Catherine. "She's absolutely stunning."

Serena giggled at her mother's words, "Oh indeed she is mom."

-0-

After eating a meal prepared by Laura, Catherine and Andrew thanked her then bid her farewell. Serena climbed the stairs hand in hand with Laura and they went inside the apartment.

Laura embraced her girlfriend as they passed the entrance, "I'm so glad you are here."

Kissing the cleft in Laura's chin, Serena replied, "Me too and I meant what I said earlier."

"I know and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It's okay, but you can make it up to me."

Laura smirked, "Don't worry, I plan to."

"You look tired, have you had any sleep?"

"No, I was too busy crying over you."

"I was doing the same at my place."

Laura giggled softly at the coincidence, "Let's go to bed."

"Yes, I believe we have some unfinished business."

Laura sought out Serena's lips and started removing her clothes. Within seconds, both were naked and a pile of clothing lay on the floor.

Laura pulled out of the kiss and huskily said, "You are so beautiful Serena."

"So are you, now kiss me again."

-0-

Serena smiled as Laura's fingers held onto the sides of her head and cried out, "OH GOD ... YES ... YES ... OH GOD HONEY."

Serena flicked the tip of her tongue over the hood of Laura's clitoris again and again until the shudders began. Taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth, Serena was rewarded with further vocal responses from Laura.

"Oh Serena nearly ... oh god yes," arching her back, Laura climaxed hard and allowed the sensation to overtake her. As she slowly relaxed her body, Serena inched upwards and settled by her left side.

Nibbling on Laura's shoulder, Serena said, "You taste so sweet."

Laura took a moment to reply, "So do you and my lord, you are really good at that."

Tittering softly, Serena kissed Laura's still erect nipple, "I'm not done yet."

Laura moaned deeply as her body responded to the words then whispered, "Serena."

-0-

Serena woke and adjusted her eyes to the darkness of the room. Laura was on lying on her stomach and breathing deeply. Not wanting to wake her lover, Serena tried to inch out from under Laura and the covers.

Laura stirred and mumbled, "Is it time to get up?"

Serena stroked her shoulder, "No baby, it's a little past three and time I went home."

Laura wrapped her right arm around Serena's legs, "Please don't go honey."

"Sweetheart, I've got work in five hours."

"I know, but I can take you home later than drive you into the office."

"Mmm okay," agreed Serena without the need of further convincing.

Laura kissed the rippled muscles under her face, "Serena, I'll do everything I can to keep your name of out this."

"Baby, I don't think they'll make the connection."

"All right, you're the brains of this relationship."

Serena guffawed loudly, "Laura you are far from being a simpleton."

Laura kissed the soft skin again, "Mmm."

Serena lost her thought, "Uh huh."

Moving to her right, Laura moved between Serena's thighs.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" quipped Serena while silently hoping that wasn't the case.

"Good grief no," replied Laura before covering Serena's vulva with her mouth.

"Oh god, I guess not," purred the blonde in surrender.

-0-

As the sunlight broke through the window blinds, Serena stretched her five foot eight frame, reached out and was surprised to find the right side of the bed empty. Glancing at the digital bedside clock, she saw it was 06:11. Lifting the covers, Serena slipped out of bed and used the toilet before going in search of Laura.

After pouring herself a glass of fresh orange juice in the kitchen, she found a note on a memo pad resting on the counter and smiled as she read:

_Good morning Serena,_

_I just stepped out to buy a few items, be back shortly._

_Fresh towel and clothes are on top of the bedroom chest of drawers._

_Hugs Laura._

Going back into the bedroom, Serena located the underwear and socks beside the brown and beige pin striped pants suit hanging off the curtain rod. Picking up the towel, she entered the ensuite and stepped into the shower.

Moments later, Laura walked in, "Hey beautiful, I bought you a toothbrush and deodorant. I thought if you borrowed one of my outfits, we could save some time getting you to the office."

Serena slid open the screen door, "That was very thoughtful of you."

"What time will you have to be there?"

"I'll need to pick up my briefcase from home first and be at the office by eight then court by nine."

"Okay it takes twenty minutes to get to your place then ten to the office, so is it all right if we leave here at seven fifteen?"

"That works for me sweetheart, do you want to join me in here?"

"I would love to, but I need to make a start on breakfast."

Serena turned full on to Laura, "Are you sure?"

Laura stared at the blonde's slicked back hair, erect nipples and narrow vertical line of light blonde pubic hair and lost her appetite for food. Pulling off her tee shirt, Laura dispensed with the remaining clothes and moved into her lover's waiting arms.

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 10

Laura knocked on the office door and waited to be summoned inside.

"Come in," said the controlled voice from the other side.

Opening the door, Laura smiled at the attractive, tall, dark haired, woman standing beside a wooden desk, "Hello Counsellor."

Jamie Ross, defence Attorney and former ADA with the Manhattan DA's Office, grinned broadly, "When my assistant informed me you needed an appointment I was surprised to say the least." She walked over to Laura and embraced her, "It's so good to see you and it's been way too long."

Returning the hug, Laura gently kissed Jamie on the left cheek, "How's that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"Katie is doing well and so is David. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm so glad to hear that and we must get together soon."

Jamie stepped back, "We must, but only if you cook."

Laura laughed, "You have yourself a deal."

"So what can I do for you Laura?" asked Jamie while pointing to a brown leather chair.

Laura took a seat and explained her situation.

"Jesus, I hope the city is prepared to pay out big on a wrongful arrest suit?"

Smirking, Laura replied, "You know me Jamie, it's not about money. It's about the principle of the matter and the fact that Bolton is lying and has such a bad influence over Tegan."

"IAB should have the LUDs from your phone by today and that should put an end to it."

"Not if they say I had the phone on diversion."

"Laura, you and I know that will show up on the LUDs. You have nothing to worry about. Once you are cleared, we'll hit Bolton and Gardiner with a civil suit."

"Thank you Jamie, I appreciate you taking on my case."

"You're welcome and I'll meet you outside the three-six at nine fifty tomorrow morning."

Laura stood and hugged the Attorney, "All right and you look magnificent."

"So do you sweetie."

Leaning back, Laura looked into sparkling blue eyes and noted the dilated pupils, "No regrets?"

"Only on the rare occasion Laura."

Smiling, Laura lowered her lips to Jamie's briefly and kissed her goodbye.

-0-

Checking the time, Laura walked over to the Courthouse and snuck into the public gallery of Courtroom four. She looked at the back of Serena's blonde hair and grinned. Feeling the heat rise, she was thankful when the Judge announced a recess until one o'clock.

Standing, Laura waited as Serena packed her paperwork into her portfolio.

Serena walked down the aisle and smiled when she spotted Laura, "Hello Sergeant York."

"Hi Miss Southerlyn, I was hoping you were free for lunch."

"I am"

The pair headed towards the exit and Laura took Serena's bag and slung it over her left shoulder. As the couple stepped onto the front step, they were inundated by a crowd of reporters and cameras.

One shoved a microphone in front of Laura's face and asked, "Sergeant York it's expected you will be charged tomorrow for the assault on your former Commanding Officer for stealing your girlfriend."

Laura pushed through the assembly and heard Serena say, "Haven't you people got anything better to do?"

"Miss Southerlyn," began a male voice. "Is there any truth to the rumour you are Sergeant York's lover?"

Serena made her way past the reporters in time for Laura to hand her the portfolio then get into a cab and leave. "Shit," she thought before going into the nearest café. Reaching for her cell phone, she called Laura.

_"I'm sorry Serena,"_ answered Laura. _"I can't put you through this circus."_

"I thought we had that all sorted out and had an understanding?"

_"Serena, the look on your face was enough to convince me to leave you out of this."_

"I was just caught off guard Laura."

_"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_ Laura ended the call and wept all the way home.

-0-

Jamie called Laura at two with bad news, _"There's a problem accessing your phone records. Apparently there's been a glitch in the system."_

"Of course there has and that would be Bolton's doing. She has cronies all over the city and I guess that means I'm screwed."

"No it doesn't, so don't sound so defeated. I've got an Investigator on the job. He'll track down Bolton's accomplices Laura."

"All right and thank you again Jamie. By the way, you may want to check into a Molly White. She's an ex-officer from the three-six, I think she's at the three-eight now and rumour has it she transferred out when Bolton hooked up with Tegan. According to the grapevine, she was involved with the Captain at the time."

"Okay, I'll get Jerry on to it straight away. Any other ideas on who had it in for Bolton?"

"Sergeant Karla Freeman is another disgruntled ex, so are Officers Lisa Kennedy and Connie Cruz. Oh, there's an Attorney by the name of Kaitlin Porter too."

"That's excellent Laura, gives us something else to look in to. I'll call when I have news."

"Appreciate that Jamie, bye."

Laura called Duncan and informed him of the latest development then spoke with Captain Halloran.

A little after four Kurt Mellor called.

"Hey Kurt," answered Laura.

_"Hey yourself, I just caught the news and you've managed to get yourself on television."_

"That didn't take long and needless to say, I'm not happy."

_"I don't blame you. I hope you've got a good attorney?"_

"I do and she will need a statement from you regarding the incident between Bolton and me in her office."

_"You can count on it and that's the reason why I rang. The station is abuzz with rumours and speculation. I want you to know that Hart, Armstrong, Olson and Bradley are all willing to provide affidavits too. They all overheard the argument and witnessed the fight."_

Laura started to tear up, "Thanks Kurt."

_"It's okay Laura, the bitch is not taking you down."_

"I don't know what to say?"

_"I understand and I'll talk to you soon. Hang in there buddy."_

"Bye Kurt." As she put down the phone it rang again, "Hello."

_"Sergeant York it's Lennie Brisco."_

"Oh hello Detective Brisco."

_"Listen kid, I just got off the phone with Jamie Ross and am on my way over to her office to provide a statement. I'm sorry you are going through the wringer."_

"Thanks Detective and it certainly isn't on my list of top ten fun things to do."

Lennie chuckled, _"Oh by the way, ADA Southerlyn is mighty pissed over the whole deal. I've never seen her so mad."_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

_"If you need anything else, just give me a call,"_ offered the affable detective.

"Will do and thanks again."

Putting down the phone, Laura went into the living room and retrieved a bottle of scotch. She looked down at the label then turned around and put the bottle back on the shelf behind the bar. She had never been one to drown her sorrows and thought better of the idea.

-0-

Serena leaned back in her chair and took off her oval shaped black rimmed reading glasses. Squeezing the bridge of her nose, she tried to overlook how tired she was. Taking a sip from her coffee mug, she put her glasses back on and returned her attention to the Walter Payne brief. Rubbing her temple, she attempted to ease the slight ache behind her eyes.

"Have you drunk too much coffee this morning?" enquired a voice from the open door.

Serena looked up and smiled, "Yes and it's entirely all your fault."

"I thought it might be. I'm here to apologise and ask you out to dinner."

Standing up, Serena approached the black pants suit attired Police Sergeant and cupped her chin, "Does this mean you have come to your senses and realised pushing me away is not a smart idea?"

Laura's eyes filled with tears, "Yes and I'm so sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe from the media frenzy, but I can't bear being away from you."

Ignoring the fact the outer office was littered with people, Serena moved in closer and kissed Laura gently. When she stepped back, she confessed, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too and didn't sleep at all. I'm just about to go to the three-six and meet up with my Attorney."

"Everything will work out," reasoned Serena while rubbing the small of Laura's back.

Laura grimaced and Serena stopped moving her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'll explain later, but I need to make a move honey. I'll pick you up from here at five thirty."

"I look forward to it and good luck. If you need anything in the meantime, call me."

"I will and thanks for not berating me."

Serena's mouth curved into a smile, "I was planning on doing that tonight if you hadn't contacted me."

Laura captured the blonde's lips in fiery contact and kissed her solidly. Pulling apart a short time later, she whispered, "My emotions are messed up honey, but know I really do want our relationship to get back on track once all this mess is over."

"I do too Laura and am one hundred percent behind you."

Laura smiled, "You do realise I am falling for you, don't you?"

"I've already fallen Laura. Now get out of my office before I forget where we are."

Laura kissed her again soundly before leaving a dazed Serena to return to her work.

-0-

Jamie hugged Laura in greeting outside the Precinct, "You ready to put an end to all this bullshit?"

"I certainly am."

"Good, Captain Halloran is inside waiting. By the way, I spoke to your girlfriend earlier and she faxed over a statement."

Laura beamed, "You'll have to meet her someday. You'll like her."

"I'm sure I will."

-0-

Captain Halloran opened the Interview Room door and greeted IAB Detectives Jensen and Trader, "Good morning Detectives, I'll be sitting in as Sergeant York's Union Rep and Miss Ross will be her legal counsel. Shall we begin?"

Halloran and Laura sat down while Jamie pulled a folder out of her portfolio.

"Detectives, let's make this a short interview," she said while placing the file on the table. "This is what we have. Five signed affidavits from Police Officers who overheard the altercation between Captain Bolton and Sergeant York on May fifth. Each gives details of the threats Captain Bolton made to my client along with their witnessing the Captain putting said client's face through the glass door pane. We also have a statement from the sales clerk at "Nook and Cranny" testifying that Sergeant York was at the store at the prescribed time. We have a statement from an ADA stipulating the time she was in company with Sergeant York and lastly, a highly respected and decorated Homicide Detective's acknowledgement of his phone call to my client at the time of the alleged assault." Jamie took a moment then sat down, "Oh there is also a detailed report on Captain Bolton's ex-girlfriend who harbours her ill feeling. Now what do you have besides two statements from two known liars and a conveniently inaccessible LUD's problem?"

Detective Jensen was about to answer when there was a knock on the door and the Police Commissioner walked in. The dark haired man in his late fifties was carrying a file and slammed it down on the table. "Detectives Jensen and Trader, there is the missing printout of all calls made to Sergeant York's two phones in the past two months. It clearly shows the call between her and Detective Brisco conducted on her home line."

Jamie retrieved another sheet of paper and slid it across the table to the detectives, "That is the DMV record of Officer Molly White. She is Bolton's most recent ex and the owner of a light blue Ford F150. If there is nothing else, I believe you are done with my client. She will be providing you with a statement for when you investigate Captain Bolton's vindictive and malicious untruths."

Commissioner Marshall added, "Detectives, I expect you to tidy up this case immediately and bring Captain Bolton up on charges by the end of the day. Sergeant York, you are returned to active duty forthwith."

"Yes Sir," acknowledged Trader.

"A word in private Sergeant York and Counsellor Ross," directed Marshall.

The other three men stood and left the room without a word.

Jamie and Laura both laughed then Marshall said, "They didn't see that one coming nor will Chief Laird. I'm on my way to his office next."

Laura embraced him, "Thank you Uncle Gene."

"You're welcome, but I'm sure Detectives Jensen and Trader would have located all the evidence in time, but I thought it best to tidy it all up sooner rather than later."

Jamie hugged the Commissioner after Laura, "It's good to see you again Gene."

"You too Jamie and how is the family?"

"Very well and Laura suggested we all get together for dinner soon."

"How about Friday night the tenth?" he suggested.

"I'll check with David."

"Excellent, call me and let me know. Ladies, please excuse me, but I have to be on my way and Laura, call your Aunt."

"I will and thank you again."

When the Commissioner exited, Jamie and Laura joined the detectives in the Squadroom. The two IAB Detectives apologised profusely to Laura and she shrugged it off.

"You guys were only doing your job and had to follow procedure."

"Well, it looks like we have another job to do," retorted Phillip Jensen.

-0-

Laura took Captain Halloran and Jamie to lunch before driving to the DA's Office. She knocked on Serena's door and opened it when summoned inside.

Serena put down her pen and rushed over to her, "You're done already?"

"I thought I'd stop by and tell you it's all over. Internal Affairs are now going after Bolton."

"Shoot, she will be lucky to keep her job."

"She may receive a demotion or two, but I don't care Serena. Hopefully the press will leave you alone now."

Serena walked over to the window blinds on the right and closed them. She repeated the process to the left then locked the door.

Laura chuckled at her actions, "Oh Counsellor, you aren't planning on being naughty, are you?"

Wrapping her arms around Laura, Serena husked, "No, I'm due for a meeting in the conference room in ten minutes, but I wanted to kiss my girlfriend in private."

"So I am your girlfriend then?" taunted Laura.

"You are, now kiss me. I've missed your lips."

Laura did as asked and left the ADA breathless seven minutes later.

-0-

Nora asked Serena to stay behind when the meeting ended and the Assistant District Attorney asked, "Is this about the media attention I've been receiving?"

"Yes Serena, how are you coping?"

"I'm fine and they should be refocusing on Captain Bolton now that Sergeant York has been cleared of any wrong doing and was reinstated earlier this morning."

Nodding, Nora surmised, "So Sergeant York is a lesbian?"

"Yes she is and before you ask, so am I."

Nora smiled a the honesty, "Well I wish you luck with your blossoming relationship."

"Thanks and it won't interfere with my job."

"I'm sure it won't and I'll not be discussing it with anyone."

"I appreciate that Nora, but news is probably already throughout the office."

"That means they'll be leaving someone else alone, someone like me."

"It does."

Serena excused herself, collected her bag from her office then headed to the Courthouse for an allocution hearing.

-0-

Laura handed Serena a glass of orange juice and settled down beside her on the couch.

"Word has it that Jamie Ross is your Attorney," commented Serena between sips.

"She is and we go way back."

"I only know her by reputation around the office. Jack speaks about her with fondness and gets that funny look on his face. I gather she is attractive?"

Laura put down her glass, "She is, so is her nine year old daughter Katie. Jamie remarried three years ago. That's why she left the DA's Office. She wanted to spend more time with her family and after her ex Neil Gorton tried to petition the court for sole custody of Katie; Jamie couldn't keep up with her workload."

"That must have been hard on her?"

"It was, but David's a great guy and Katie adores him. Gorton finally backed off once Jamie left the DA's Office."

Serena placed her glass on the coffee table, "You sound like you know Jamie well?"

"We are good friends and we first met back in 1996. She was representing a drug dealer Kurt and I had busted. After the trial, she asked me out for coffee and we've been friends ever since."

Serena looked at Laura closely, "Just coffee?"

"Uhm no, we became lovers for a while before she joined the DA's Office. We just drifted apart because of our lack of spare time."

"So you were her girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jamie is bi-sexual. I was twenty four at the time and she was thirty six. I thought I was in paradise and it's funny now, but I started dating Tegan not long after the breakup."

"Were you happy with Tegan?"

"Yes, I thought we both were, but apparently Bolton offered her more than I did."

Serena rested her head on Laura's shoulder, "Is it true Police Commissioner Marshall turned up this morning at your interview?"

"It's true and he managed to track down the problem with the LUDs. He handed the printout over to IAB."

"You must be so relieved."

"I am, but I'm happier because you are here."

"So why did you turn away again?"

"Serena, I've never felt as connected to someone as I do to you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought I could shield you and when the press appeared on the Courthouse steps, I just ran."

"You don't appear to be the type to run away from problems sweetheart."

"I usually don't, but with all the fiasco of the Tegan affair, I was a little gun shy where you were concerned."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Oh let's just say I am hopeless about you."

Serena laughed softly then lifted her head, "My parents think you are the one I've been waiting for."

"So when was your last relationship?"

"That would be Bridget Crawford two years ago. We worked together and dated for about five months and broke up because she was closeted and the secrecy was too much to handle."

"That sucks, but it's certainly my gain."

"Mine too. When are you due back on duty Laura?"

"Monday and I have to tell you the restaurant has a catering business and I've got a wedding on Saturday."

"That's okay."

"Aunt Jocelyn usually does it, but she is otherwise engaged so it's my turn. Speaking of the restaurant, I have a dinner date with Jamie and her family and my family next Friday night. I would like you to be there with me."

"Oh lord, the family meeting already," teased Serena. "I'd like that Laura."

"Awesome honey," replied Laura before standing up and collecting the glasses. "Would you like to stay the night?"

Serena turned off the living room lights and followed Laura into the kitchen, "I would like to, but I've got an early start in the morning."

Laura embraced her and kissed her neck, "You could borrow an outfit again."

"Mmm, I could do that."

Laura's lips travelled upwards to Serena's ear, "Or better yet, you could just move in with me."

Serena pulled back and looked at Laura, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like to move in."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

Laura kissed Serena's ear then her cheek, "No I don't and we could do all this more often."

"Oh god Laura, stop doing that and let me think straight for a moment."

"Do you feel our relationship is right?" asked Laura as her hands framed Serena's small breasts.

"Oh uhm yes, oh god yes," replied Serena while trying to concentrate.

Laura's thumbs passed over erect nipples, "Do you like it when I touch you?"

Serena's reply was husky, "Yes, I love the way you make me feel."

Laura's lips kissed Serena's ear again, "Does it make you wet?"

"Yes Laura, I just look at you and I'm aroused."

"Is it just the thought of us making love?"

"No baby, it's more than that."

"You like me teasing you, don't you?"

"Yes, you have wonderful hands and lips."

"I like teasing you Serena."

"Mmm."

"Slip your hand inside my shorts," directed Laura in a low tone.

Serena did and instantly felt the moisture on her fingertips and groaned loudly.

"See how much you affect me? I've never craved anyone like I do you."

"Oh god Laura," gasped Serena.

"Touch me honey," instructed Laura calmly. She whimpered when strong fingers slid in between the folds of her labia.

"You feel so good Laura."

"Mmm, so do you darling." Laura moved her hands under Serena's shirt and lifted it off. The bra soon followed and she gently caressed the firm mounds, "I adore your breasts Serena."

"They adore you too, especially when you do that."

"Oh god," whispered Laura while Serena stroked her clitoris in a slow cadence.

Serena took control and asked, "You like that?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when I do this?" she inquired as she pressed into the hard node.

"Oh god yes honey," rasped Laura, squeezing her lover's nipples.

"Take off your pants."

Laura did then returned her hands to Serena's inviting breasts.

Serena growled, "Do you want to feel how soaked I am?"

"Yes honey."

"Pull down my pants and find out."

Laura cried out when her fingers were coated in her lover's secretions seconds later.

Serena inched her digits down to the opening, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me come."

"I want to come with you Laura. Go inside me baby."

"Serena, I love you so much," uttered Laura as she entered her lover with two fingers.

Serena's head lolled back, "Oh dear god Laura, I love you too." She slid two fingers inside Laura and climaxed the second she felt vaginal wall muscles clamp down.

Laura giggled, "Oh honey, we'll need to practice your timing."

In reply, Serena seized her lips and slowly stroked across Laura's inner node.

Laura whimpered deeply and rocked on the balls of her feet and rode the waves of pleasure.

Serena's own arousal grew again and she joined her lover as she climaxed moments later.

Laura pulled out of the kiss and panted, "You're everything to me Serena and I don't want to be without you."

"I better move in then" retorted the heavy breathing blonde.

Laura dropped to her knees and celebrated the decision. Serena held on and enjoyed the blissful event.

-0-

Pulling back the covers from her lover's body, Serena gasped when she saw the face tattooed on her lower back. Inching down the bed, she inspected the art work. The portrait looked remarkably similar to Laura and when she pulled the sheet down further, Serena read the inscription etched in blue: _Allyson York 04.26.1945 – 07.31.2000_ _"No wonder she never mentions her mother,"_ thought Serena. Leaning over, she kissed the raised skin and Laura stirred awake.

"Good morning darling," she murmured.

"I love you Laura," replied an emotional Serena.

Rolling over, Laura reached for the blonde and pulled her onto her own chest, "I love you too and am very happy."

"I am too and I'm sorry about your mother."

Tears welled in blue eyes, "Yeah, I should have told you sooner, but I've not been able to handle talking about her. I got the memorial yesterday to mark the first anniversary of her passing."

"It's beautiful and so was she."

"Mom was diagnosed with a brain tumour two years ago. She would approve of you. She didn't care too much for Tegan and said she would break my heart one day. My mother was a smart woman."

"You look just like her."

"Yeah," replied Laura while stroking Serena's face softly. "You are so beautiful Serena."

"You make me feel beautiful Laura and that is one of the many things I like about you. Do you want to shower with me?"

"I do then I'll make you breakfast."

"I like this living together caper."

"I do too, now get up before I pee the bed."

-0-

"ADA Southerlyn," answered Serena.

_"Hello Ser,"_ replied Catherine.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

_"I'm very well and so is your father. You sound extremely chipper."_

"I've moved in to Laura's," blurted out the younger blonde without preamble.

_"Oh honey, I'm so excited for you."_

"I'm meeting her family next Friday night."

_"She's the one, I tell you."_

"Yes she is. Listen; are you and dad up for a round of golf tomorrow? Laura has a catering job on so I'm free."

_"So are we. How about we pick you up at ten?"_

"Sounds good, see you then mom."

_"Bye honey."_

Serena put down the handset as Laura knocked on her office door.

"Afternoon Miss Southerlyn."

"Hello, this is a nice surprise," beamed Serena as she stood.

Laura approached and kissed her tenderly, "I had to make a statement for IAB, so was in the area."

Serena released her hold, "It's good to see you."

"How's your day going?"

"Not too bad, I'm doing some research for an up-coming trial."

"I won't keep you then."

"It's fine Laura."

"I can't stay anyway honey. I've got to get back to the restaurant and make a start on tomorrow's menu."

"Speaking of which, I'll be off playing golf with my parents."

"Lucky you and I better go."

Laura hugged Serena again and kissed her more soundly.

The blonde moaned and Laura chuckled.

"I'll see you at home," said the raven haired Laura.

"Ah ... uhm ... yes ... right," stammered a frazzled Serena.

"Love you," whispered Laura as she departed.

Serena was still slack jawed when Nora appeared in the doorway moments afterward.

"Are you okay?" the DA enquired. "You look a little flushed."

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"I assume that was your girlfriend I passed in the hallway."

"Yes that was Laura. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm just checking on your research progress."

"All done, I was just about to send you a copy when I received my visitor."

Nora smiled slyly, "There's no need to explain. I still get flustered when my partner drops in unexpectedly to my office. She still manages to leave me speechless, even after being together for twenty five years."

Serena's eyes widened, "Wow, that's so sweet and romantic."

"Ah yes, my Liz is both."

"That explains why you weren't concerned about my sexuality."

"Correct and who we choose to love is nobody's business, especially in the work place."

"That is very true and thanks."

The conversation was interrupted when Sex Crimes Bureau Chief Elizabeth Donnelly joined them.

"There you are Madam DA; your Assistant said I'd find you here."

"Afternoon Chief, is it time for our meeting already?" responded Nora with a glint in her eye.

"Yes it is and hello Serena."

"Hello Chief Donnelly."

Nora turned and said, "I'll speak to you later Serena."

"Yes ma'am," replied Serena as she watched the two women leave. "Liz and Nora, who would have guessed?" she asked herself.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Serena stepped out of the ensuite wearing a sleeveless midnight blue dress and Laura simply gawked at her.

"Oh baby, you look sensational," she finally uttered with a dry mouth.

"Thank you, I want to make a good impression on your family."

Laura buttoned up her lilac dress shirt and smirked, "Trust me I will be the envy of everyone tonight."

In appreciation, Serena kissed her on the neck, "I love you."

"I adore you, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

Laura took her girlfriend's hand and led her down to the restaurant. As she opened the door, Serena ran a hand over the curve of her buttock.

"You frisky?" asked Laura as she held the door back.

"Very much so, you look so damn good."

"Hold that thought for later honey."

Shawn bounced up to the couple and kissed Laura, "Hey girl"

"Hey Shawn, I'd like you to meet Serena Southerlyn."

Shawn Trinner was all charm, "It's very nice to meet the woman who has captured Laura's heart."

Serena chuckled briefly, "I see smoothness runs in the family and it's nice to meet you Shawn."

"Go on through, we're all in the private dining room," Shawn said before heading to the bar. "I'll catch up with you both in there."

Laura squeezed Serena's hand, "By the way, you may recognise my uncle."

"Your uncle?" questioned Serena as the duo entered the large function room.

About twenty people were milling around chatting and drinking.

"Laura," said a tall, dark haired woman in her early fifties.

"Hello Aunt Jocelyn."

To Serena's surprise, the woman hugged her, "You must be Serena, such a beautiful woman my niece has been hiding."

"Mom," began Shawn. "Don't scare the poor woman."

"You mind your manners young man," retorted Jocelyn. "I only speak the truth."

Serena was greeted and introduced to Jocelyn's husband Brent, a trial Judge then Scott and Mark Marshall, Aunt Meredith's two sons. The blonde kept her wits about her as Police Commissioner Gene Marshall approached.

"Miss Southerlyn, a pleasure as always," he declared in salutation.

"Good evening Sir."

"Oh please, call me Gene and welcome to the family."

The pair chatted for a while before Laura dragged Serena away to meet Jamie, David and Katie. Once introductions were completed, entrees were served and everyone found their seats.

Once she was settled, Serena leaned into Laura, "I'm assuming it's not public knowledge that the Commissioner is your uncle."

"That's correct, not too many people know he married my mother's sister."

"Do you have any more secrets you want to divulge?"

Smiling Laura turned to face Serena, "No, can't think of any at the moment."

"Smooth baby," quipped the blonde before turning her attention to her meal.

-0-

The gathering ended at midnight when the restaurant closed its doors for the evening and Laura and Serena bid a fond farewell to all before climbing the stairs to the apartment.

Serena wrapped her arms around Laura's midriff as they stepped through the threshold and stated, "I had a really great night and your family members are terrific."

"I'm glad and they certainly have taken to you."

Leaving a soft kiss on Laura's cheek, Serena headed for the main bedroom, "Want to join me in the shower?"

"I'll be there in a second baby." Laura reset the alarm system then sauntered into the ensuite. Jumping up onto the counter top, she watched Serena's ablutions. She smiled as the water flowed over bronzed skin and made it gleam. "You are a joy to watch Serena," she finally said.

Serena turned her head and the look of longing on her face warmed Laura's heart, "Join me honey."

Wordlessly, Laura removed her clothing, stepped into the cubicle and demonstrated how in love she was.

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This story does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 12

Three weeks of domesticated bliss followed then the Hurley trial commenced and Serena found herself exceedingly busy. Each night she arrived home exhausted and Laura had dinner prepared for her until the Jury finally retired on Thursday September 13th to consider their verdict.

Serena and Jack were both at the office awaiting the decision when Judge Harris' clerk called to inform them the Jury members had been secured in a hotel for the evening.

Serena checked her wristwatch and cussed, "Damn, it's eleven thirty. This shouldn't be a taxing decision."

"You and I know that, but it's never that simple," rationalised Jack. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Jack."

Traffic was flowing nicely that time of night and Serena walked into the apartment just after midnight. When she turned on the kitchen light, she saw the note pad on the counter top. Picking it up, she read Laura's message.

_Welcome home,_

_Dinner is in the refrigerator._

_I got called in for overtime._

_Will be home around six._

_Give Aunt Jocelyn a call when you can._

_Love you Blondie._

"Blondie?" queried Serena.

After eating and showering, she climbed into bed and swiftly fell asleep.

-0-

Serena groaned softly when Laura pressed into her side and snuggled into soft blonde hair.

"I love you," whispered Laura before closing her eyes. They flew open sixty minutes later when the alarm sounded. She heard her girlfriend swear like a sailor and chuckled. "Did you get in late again honey?" she asked.

"Yes it was nearly one by the time I got to bed," replied Serena as she rolled over to face Laura.

"The Jury still out then?"

"Yes and I really hope they return a verdict today." Serena kissed Laura's sternum and asked, "How did your shift go?"

"Busy and that feels really nice."

"Mmm, tastes pretty good too."

"I left you a muffin in the microwave for breakfast," declared Laura before Serena latched a warm mouth onto her right nipple. "Oh hello there honey."

Twenty minutes passed and Laura was left a quivering mess in the bed while Serena got up to get ready for work.

"Happy birthday darling," she announced before walking into the ensuite.

Laura didn't have the breath to reply. Her lover had been ruthless in her love making and after the second earth shattering climax, Laura had been on autopilot and barely functional. She drifted into sleep as she heard the shower start in the foreground.

-0-

ADA Southerlyn entered the DA's office and placed a file on Nora's desk, "That's the final draft on sentencing for Hurley."

"Thank you Serena. I was beginning to worry the Jury wasn't going to get it right."

"So was I once it passed eleven o'clock."

The DA joked, "The lunch menu on offer today must have been horrific."

Serena giggled along with the joke, "I better get back to work."

"I'm looking forward to Laura's party tonight."

"Wait until you taste the food, it's brilliant. Will Liz be joining you?"

"Yes she will and Jack told me he sampled Laura's lasagne and raved about it."

"I'm surprised I haven't gained weight from her cooking."

Nora smirked, "Must be all that extra exercise."

Serena blushed brightly, "Oh it must be." She left the office and returned to her own.

At two fifteen her cell phone rang with Laura's number. "Hello baby," she answered.

_"Hello my exceptionally fantastic and wonderful girlfriend."_

"Somebody's in a good mood? Did you sleep well?"

_"Yes thanks to your early morning love fest."_

Chuckling, Serena said, "That was just a warm up."

_"A warm up, shit I'm still buzzing."_

Serena roared with laughter, "I was in the zone baby."

_"Honey, you were incredible and the best birthday present ever."_

"I'm glad I was able to leave you sated."

_"Oh I think a change of topic is due right about now."_

"I agree, it's getting a little warm in here."

_"Did you ring Aunt Jocelyn yet?"_

"Yes I did this morning."

_"Is everything okay?"_

"It's nothing for you to worry about honey."

_"So what time does my party start?"_

Serena sighed, "How the hell did you find out?"

_"The fact that no one else mentioned my birthday was a dead giveaway."_

"Just promise to look surprised when our dinner date turns into a party or your Aunt will be devastated."

Laura tittered on the other line, _"I will do my best honey and I better let you get back to work."_

"Actually, I'm nearly caught up with my paperwork and will be leaving a little earlier."

_"Oh that sounds promising for the afternoon."_

"I'll be home around three thirty Laura."

_"Then in that case I'll be naked and waiting for you."_

"I'll be home by three," blurted out Serena excitedly. "Bye babe."

-0-

Laura opened the door to a delivery guy and stood back.

"Package for an L York," he said as he thrust the computerised clipboard at her and chewed his gum as if annoyed.

Laura signed the screen and asked, "All right, where is the package?"

The male in his early twenties pointed towards the stairs, "Bottom of the steps. For a good tip I'll help you carry it up."

Shaking her head, Laura looked at the name tag on his shirt then scoffed, "Here's your tip Eddie, you are the delivery guy, which means you are supposed to deliver to the door."

With a curled up lip, Eddie sniped, "You want the box; you lug it up the stairs."

"Tip number two, work on your attitude and tip three, there is no tip."

Shrugging his shoulders, Eddie responded, "Whatever."

Laura waited for him to drive off in his van before running down the steps and hauling the decent sized cardboard box upstairs. Once she was inside the apartment, she grabbed a kitchen knife and sliced through the binding tape.

She grinned when a set of golf clubs was unveiled. Attached was a birthday card.

_Happy birthday my sweet Laura,_

_Hope you get hours of fun out of the gift._

_All my love, _

_Serena xxoo_

After inspecting the new clubs with a few practice swings, Laura exchanged them with the old ones in the golf bag stored in the garage. She was exiting the building when her truck pulled into the alleyway. Laura waved to Serena and motioned for her to secure the Ford in the garage.

As the blonde alighted from the vehicle, she noticed the old golf clubs on the work bench, "I see your present arrived."

Moving in closer, Laura hugged her from behind, "Yes thank you very much, just what I needed. It's so nice to have you home early."

Turning around, Serena grazed her lips across Laura's, "It is nice, but I'm disappointed you're not upstairs and naked as promised."

With a soft giggle, Laura reasoned, "That, my wonderful woman can be remedied in about ten seconds." She leaned into the truck and retrieved Serena's leather briefcase then closed the door. Taking the blonde's hand, she led her upstairs and straight into the ensuite.

-0-

"SER ... EN ... A!" screamed a light headed Laura as she gripped her lover's shoulders. "Oh ... god ... honey ... please," begged the near exhausted woman.

Serena smiled against her girlfriend's hairless mons pubis then slowly dragged the flat of her tongue between the soaked folds with delicate swirls. The blonde circled the hardened node and finally relented, bringing her lover to release.

"Oh ... Serena ... Ser baby," whimpered Laura as Serena kissed her way back up to Laura's upper body a few seconds later.

Settling onto Laura's heaving chest, Serena smirked and asked, "Is this how we'll always spend our afternoons when I leave the office early?"

Laura raised her right arm and trailed her fingers through the messed up blonde strands, "Only if you want to honey, but I need a nap or I won't make it to my party."

"I'll set the alarm. We don't have to be there until eight."

"Mmm, all right," murmured Laura sleepily.

-0-

Two hours later, Serena roused Laura from bed, "Babe you go shower while I change the sheets."

"Okay and thank you again for an incredible day."

"You are welcome. Now move your adorable ass."

Laura kissed Serena briefly then got out of bed. She was applying conditioner to her hair when the blonde joined her. "So who is going to be at the party?" she asked.

"Jack, Nora and Liz from the office will be there. Then there's Kurt and his wife Monique, Duncan and Julie plus all your work colleagues. Of course there will be my parents and all your family."

"Gosh, my aunt has been busy," said Laura before rinsing off her hair.

Serena leaned over and picked up the gel from the shelf, "She has been planning this for over three weeks."

"I've been practicing my shocked expression."

"Good."

Laura's surprised look worked a treat and her thirtieth was celebrated in style and the following morning, Serena didn't stir when Laura left for work at four thirty and reluctantly dragged herself out of bed after the alarm rang at seven.

Walking into her office with coffee in hand, Serena made her way to her desk. Sitting down, she groaned at the stack of five files in front of her. "Thank goodness I don't have court today," she thought as a headache announced its arrival.

Reaching for the aspirin in her desk drawer, Serena stood to retrieve a bottle of water from the bar fridge. Washing down three tablets, the blonde returned to her chair and commenced working on the first deposition.

By eleven she was feeling half human and finished with the paperwork. She smiled when Laura called, "Hello baby."

_"Hey Serena, how's the hangover?"_

"The suffering is over I'm happy to announce."

Laura chuckled briefly, _"That's good to hear honey. I just called to say I'll be home late."_

"Oh okay, how late?"

_"Duncan and I have been assigned two hours surveillance after our shift ends. I should be home no later than eight."_

"All right, I'll have dinner ready for you."

_"Thanks honey, I'll see you then. I love you."_

"I love you too Laura, bye."

-0-

"Shit!" exclaimed Duncan as he checked his watch for the tenth time. "Our relief was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Laura withdrew her cell phone and called the Precinct.

_"Sergeant Collins speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Hey Roy it's Laura. Do you have any idea where our reliefs are?"

_"Hey Laura, Quinn and Reid were supposed to contact you some time back. Their unmarked sedan broke down before it left the pool and there are no more vehicles available. The mechanic's been working on the car and it should be roadworthy soon."_

"Well Quinn and Reid can expect a word or two from me when they get here."

_"All yours Laura and I'm sorry about this."_

"Not your fault Roy, talk to you later." Disconnecting the call, she quickly explained the situation to Duncan, who was less than impressed.

"Crap, that's piss poor."

"Those two shits won't get off lightly," promised Laura while pressing in Serena's contact number.

_"Obviously you're running late,"_ answered Serena.

"Yes, our relief isn't here yet. Don't wait up for me baby. I don't know when I'll be home."

_"All right honey, love you."_

"Love you too." Laura closed her phone, "Tom and Jack better get here before nine."

"I'm not counting on it," crumbled Duncan.

Both officers seethed for two more hours before a black Ford Crown Victoria sedan pulled up behind their vehicle.

Laura turned to Duncan, "Those fuckers aren't even getting out and apologising."

"Second mistake for the night, let's go say hello."

Getting out of the driver's seat, Laura approached Jack Quinn while Duncan strolled over to Tom Reid's side of the car.

"Is there something you've forgotten Officer Quinn?" enquired Laura.

"Oh Sergeant York, we didn't know it was you we were relieving."

"What difference does that make? You and Reid are three hours late and didn't even bother to call us."

"Sergeant Collins told us he would pass on the information," offered Quinn as an excuse.

"You're a fucking liar Quinn. I spoke to Collins and his version of events is totally different. This isn't the end of the matter. Oh and if you're interested, the subject has not returned home yet."

Quinn lowered his head, "Yes Sarge."

With still no apology forthcoming, Laura and Duncan returned to their vehicle with more than their hackles up.

-0-

After furbishing a report on their five hour surveillance, Laura wrote up an official complaint on Quinn and Reid then left it sitting in Lieutenant Welsh's in-tray.

It was past one am when Laura crawled into bed and nestled into Serena's warm back. Sleep captured her swiftly and she cursed like a fishing boat captain when the alarm sounded three hours later. "Fucking shit, those damn bastards!"

Serena rolled over, "Do you want to tell me why you are so cranky besides lack of sleep?"

"Sorry honey, I shouldn't have woken you."

"The alarm did that Laura and it's not like you to swear like that."

"Go back to sleep honey, I'm just tired."

Serena knew there was more to Laura's bad mood, but didn't press for an explanation, "Have a good day." She closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

Laura got out of bed, showered then dressed in jeans and a black polo. Her first stop was the motor pool where she spoke to the mechanic that had worked on Reid and Quinn's vehicle the night before.

After changing into uniform, Laura attended roll call with Duncan then went to speak with Lieutenant Welsh.

"Take a seat Laura. I've read your complaint and have spoken to Sergeant Collins. This is the third complaint that's come across my desk concerning Officer Quinn."

"Barry, I didn't want to make it official, but Quinn made no effort to apologise to us. He was blasé about the situation and continued to lie. I spoke to Carlos at the garage and he stated Quinn was in the office asleep and didn't take the car out until two hours after it was repaired."

Welsh rolled his eyes, "What was Reid doing?"

"Sitting there and waiting. Carlos said they had an argument beforehand and Reid backed down."

"It appears Quinn is the instigator of the unacceptable behaviour."

"I agree."

Welsh stood, "Leave it with me Laura. I think it's time Quinn had a new partner and some retraining."

Getting to her feet, Laura smirked, "I'll volunteer."

"I thought you might. When Quinn and Reid are relieved, I'll have a chat to them both."

"Appreciate it Barry."

"If it's all right with you, I'll roster Quinn with you for shift on Monday."

"That's fine by me."

"Good and I'll want a full assessment."

"You got it."

Laura joined Duncan in their Patrol car and the partners proceeded to have a worry-free tour.

-0-

Serena stood up from behind the Prosecutor's table and turned to Jack, "Well hopefully the Jury won't be too long."

Sniggering, the EADA replied, "Don't be so sure. A couple of the panel seemed to be impressed with the defendant's testimony."

"He was full of crap and you nailed him on his alibi Jack."

"Time will tell Serena. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee while we wait."

"I'd rather a stiff scotch," joked Serena as the two Attorneys exited the Courtroom.

"Something bothering you?" asked Jack.

"I'm a little concerned about Laura."

"Why is that?"

"She is upset about something work related and won't discuss it."

Jack stopped walking down the stairs, "Is this a recent development?"

"Yes. She didn't get in until after one this morning and was gone again by four twenty without a goodbye."

"Maybe her tiredness is influencing her willingness to talk," reasoned Jack.

"Hopefully you are right and it is nothing more serious."

-0-

Laura tossed the empty drink container into the trash can and looked to Duncan, "You ready to go?"

"Yep, all done."

"I'll be glad to get home."

"Yeah, my bed has been calling for me the entire shift."

Chuckling, Laura unlocked the RMP and settled into the driver's seat, "You got any plans for the weekend?"

"Julie is cooking dinner on Saturday night and I'm meeting her parents."

"That sounds serious Partner."

"No not really. We've been dating for over a year now, so it's about time. Are you looking forward to riding with Quinn Monday?"

"Yes and no. His behaviour last night was a little more than suspicious, so hopefully I'll be able to get to the truth."

"Be careful with him, I don't trust him."

"Neither do I Duncan, but the Lieutenant is on a fishing expedition and I have to carry out an assessment on Quinn's work performance."

Laura's cell phone sounded with a message alert and she pulled over to the kerb. Opening her phone, she read the text from Serena: **Hey babe, Jury out. B home late. Love you madly.** "Excuse me for a moment Duncan," she said while alighting from the RMP and calling Serena.

_"ADA Southerlyn speaking."_

"Hello beautiful."

_"Oh, hi there."_

"I got your message and hoped you were in the office."

Serena sighed loudly, _"Looks like I'll be here for some time. How's your day?"_

"Pretty good and I'm sorry about this morning."

_"Thank you Laura, but we need to talk."_

"I know and we will, just know I'm not angry with you."

_"I realise that baby."_

"It's something that happened last night on shift and I'm dealing with it."

_"Okay we'll discuss it when I get home."_

"I love you Serena."

_"Love you too, talk to you soon."_

-0-

After a quick workout, Laura showered then slipped into bed. She woke hours later when she heard Serena's high heels on the hallway floorboards. "I'M IN BED HONEY," she shouted out while switching on the bedside light.

Serena appeared in the doorway and was all smiles, "Hello."

"Hello yourself, have you eaten?"

"Yes, Jack and I had Mexican. I'll just have a shower then join you." The blonde slowly took off her black jacket as she sauntered into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a naked Serena slipped into bed and was immediately engulfed by Laura's arms and legs.

"Have I ever told you how great you look in a skirt?"

Kissing her lover on the chin, Serena smiled, "No you haven't."

"That's an oversight on my behalf as was my behaviour this morning." Laura explained all about Quinn in between gentle kisses to Serena's lips.

Groaning, Serena uttered, "You are driving me crazy and Quinn is a dick."

"Oh we can't have that now honey," taunted Laura before devouring Serena's lips feverishly.

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This story does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Standing beside the RMP, Laura filled out the front page of the assessment forms and waited for Quinn's arrival.

Ten minutes elapsed before the tall, dark haired Officer strolled up to the car. Laura got into the passenger seat without a word and made a notation to her paperwork.

As Quinn pulled out of the parking bay, he looked over and commented, "What you got there?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Tom."

"I'm not happy about losing Jack as a partner."

"Why is that?"

"We work well together."

"You're supposed to be able to adapt and work with everyone."

"That's easier said than done. Some people get on and others don't."

"That's when being professional comes into play."

Quinn snapped, "You got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"It's basic training from the Academy Tom, I didn't invent this stuff."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to pull over the Honda Civic that just ran the red light?"

Quinn looked around, "What Honda?"

"The blue Civic that just turned left four cars ahead of us."

"I didn't see it."

Laura leaned over and switched on the siren and emergency lights then typed in the licence plate number of the Honda into the onboard computer. Quinn pulled out of the line of traffic and pulled in behind the targeted sedan. The Civic turned into the kerb and stopped.

"Vehicle is registered to a Brock Harris, twenty six and there is one outstanding warrant for failure to pay three traffic infringements," announced Laura while Quinn came to a halt behind the sedan. "Pull back ten feet," instructed the sergeant.

Quinn followed the direction and the two Officers approached the other vehicle.

After a short conversation, the driver was arrested and taken to Central for booking while his car was towed to the impound lot.

Laura completed all the paperwork then while returning to the RMP, asked Quinn, "You ready for lunch?"

"Sure, where you want to go?"

"How about Tony's Diner?"

"That sounds good to me.

-0-

After locating a vacant table, Laura ordered buttermilk pancakes with fresh strawberries while Quinn opted for a full all-day breakfast.

As the officers waited for their meals, Laura decided to probe for some answers, "Why didn't you leave the station until two hours after your vehicle was fixed the other night?"

Quinn looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "I don't like sitting around in a car watching houses."

"That's bullshit and you know it? Also, Sergeant Collins briefed you on your assignment and you were informed it was Duncan and me you were relieving."

"Yeah okay, so what difference does that make?"

"It was your responsibility to call us and inform us about the car. Had I not called the house, I still wouldn't have known what was going on."

Their lunch arrived and both officers remained silent for several minutes before Laura pressed on, "You took the opportunity to stick it to me, didn't you?"

Quinn smirked at the accusation, "That's awfully clever of you."

"Is it the fact I'm female that pisses you off?" Laura noted the shift of Quinn's eyes to the left and added, "Or the fact I'm gay?"

"Both."

"Tell me how either affects your job performance?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do."

"You people make me sick. You walk into the job and quickly climb the ranks and the hierarchy give you a hand up because you are a minority. You fucking dykes waltz around collecting accolades and do whatever you want. You bitches are untouchable."

Laura watched Quinn angrily eat his meal and mulled over his outburst. The reasoning for his hatred lay much deeper than he was letting on, but Laura decided to let it rest for the remainder of the shift. She continued to assess his poor work ethics and spoke to Lieutenant Welsh before finishing for the day.

-0-

Laura was pleasantly surprised to find Serena in the kitchen when she opened the front door. "This is nice," she proclaimed.

"It is babe and dinner will be ready at six."

Laura put down her bag and moved into the kitchen. She embraced Serena and kissed her senseless.

A heavy breathing blonde giggled before saying, "Wow and hello to you too."

"I missed you."

"I can see that, so how was work?"

"Let me put my bag away and I'll tell you all about it."

Serena kissed Laura on the cheek, "Okay, would you like a beer?"

"Yes please Ser." Laura picked up her duffle and went into the bedroom. After securing her weapon and putting her dirty uniform into the dry cleaning basket, she returned outside to find Serena sitting out on the deck.

Laura sat beside her and took the offered beer. She recounted her conversations with Quinn and slowly drank.

Serena caressed her girlfriend's leg, "It sounds like there is more to the story."

"I think so too honey."

"If he knew anything about you, he would know you've achieved everything on merit."

"I've not worked with him that often, so I don't understand his attitude. I'll prod a little more tomorrow."

"Just be careful Laura, you don't know what he is capable of." Leaning over, Serena captured Laura's lips and the couple snuggled until the oven timer sounded.

-0-

Laura waited a full twenty five minutes before calling Quinn on the radio for his location. When he replied he was in the locker room, she ordered him to join her in the car park. It took a further twelve minutes before he showed.

Laura shook her head as the officer opened the driver's door and slid onto the seat. She made several notations before settling onto the passenger seat and saying, "You do realise you are being assessed?"

Turning his head, Quinn sneered, "I don't give a shit."

"That's rather obvious, but I don't understand why you are willing to throw away your career?"

"It's none of your business," snapped Quinn as he pulled out into the street.

The next two hours passed in silence, but Laura did note Quinn was more observant than the previous shift.

During breakfast Laura received a call from Serena and didn't bother to find a more private place to take the call.

"Good morning honey," she answered.

_"Hello sweetheart, I'm just about to leave for work and wanted to say hello."_

"I'm glad you called, are you in court today?"

_"Yes, I have allocutions until four. I should be home before you. Is there anything we need from the market?"_

"We need juice and paper towels."

_"Okay, I'll cook dinner again."_

"You are spoiling me Counsellor."

_"You deserve it. I love you, have a safe shift."_

"I love you too honey, bye." Laura closed her cell and returned it to her pocket.

Quinn was staring at her with a look of utter disgust. "Fucking dyke," he muttered under his breath.

Laura reached over and grabbed the Patrol car keys off the table. She got to her feet, tossed several five dollar notes on the table then left.

-0-

When Quinn got in the car, Laura started the engine and drove to a nearby abandoned lot. Parking behind a derelict building, she got out and took off her vest, utility belt and shirt. Staring at Quinn through the open door, she said, "Come on tough guy, let's get this bullshit out of your system" Laura went to the front of the car and waited.

Quinn striped down to his undershirt and took up position in front of Laura, "You want to play with the boys; you get the full ride dyke."

He didn't see the first jab from Laura. It connected with his nose and sent him reeling backwards.

"I've always paid full price Quinn," sneered Laura as she adjusted her stance.

Quinn wiped away the blood with the back of hand before approaching her. "Lucky punch," he quipped before striking out.

Laura quickly dodged the blow and delivered her own to Quinn's exposed left rib cage. He doubled over and Laura asked, "Are you convinced yet that I can do my job?"

In reply Quinn straightened up and attempted to head butt the Sergeant. She instantly responded with two crisp punches to his midriff followed by a round house blow to his jaw.

Quinn stumbled to his knees and Laura retrieved the hand wipes from the trunk of the vehicle. Tossing them at him, she instructed, "Clean yourself up and the next time you insult me, I won't hold back. Your problem isn't with me, so I suggest you sort it out before you piss away your career for good." Laura redressed while Quinn attended to his nose and split lip.

-0-

At 16:10 the two officers responded to a silent alarm activated in a convenience store. Laura pulled into a vacant spot several streets from the store and said, "You take the back door and I'll take the front. Watch out for accomplices Quinn. We don't know what we are dealing with."

"Yes Sarge." It was the first words Quinn had spoken since their altercation.

"Let's go and assess the situation," suggested Laura as she drew her weapon.

The duo took off towards the store at a rapid pace and Quinn ducked down the service ally. Laura approached the front door and immediately spotted a female behind the counter being held at gun point. Keeping out of eyesight, she waited for Quinn to radio through his progress.

"Delta one eight – Delta one nine, am in position. Ready to move in on your mark - over."

"Roger that Delta one nine. One assailant in view. Male Caucasian with beard. He is armed with a revolver on female Caucasian behind the counter. Move in on the count of three - over."

"Roger Delta one eight - out."

"One – two – three."

Laura opened the door and moved in with her gun aimed at the perp, "NYPD, drop your weapon."

Two startled people glared at her from behind the bench. The bearded male gripped the left arm of the female and warned, "I'll shoot her if you come any closer."

There was a commotion from the back and seconds later, Quinn appeared with another male. Quinn's forehead was bleeding from a cut and there was a gun pressed to the back of his skull.

"Jesus man," whined the bearded perp. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, it took longer to open the safe and then this idiot turned up." For emphasis, he pushed Quinn forward.

"Sorry Sarge," he mumbled. "I didn't see him."

The woman behind the counter continued to fill a paper bag with money as Laura reassessed the situation.

"Seems we have the upper hand copper, so drop your gun," bragged the perp behind the counter.

Laura stared at Quinn then looked down three times. He nodded slightly in understanding and waited for her next move. Turning her attention to the hirsute male, she advised, "Let the woman go and I'll let you walk out of here." She watched as the man thought about what she had said.

He lowered his gun, "Sure, we got two coppers for insurance." He nudged the woman to the side, "Go on get out of here."

The woman fled the store in a flash of tears. Quinn was pushed forward as the dominant male stepped away from the counter carrying the paper bag.

"You're turn to drop your gun," he sneered at Laura.

Laura knew she and Quinn were dead the second she complied. She turned her weapon towards Quin and he fell to the floor. She fired and took the clean shaven perp down. As she aimed at the other robber he fired twice. Laura discharged her pistol one more time and hit him in the right shoulder. She watched as the revolver fell to the floor and Quinn got to his feet and kicked it away. He quickly cuffed the perp before checking the other man.

"He's done Sarge," he stated before securing the two weapons.

Laura responded, "Good work Quinn, where's your gun?"

"It's on the table in the back office."

"Okay, leave it there and call for detectives and two buses."

Quinn looked at her with a furrowed brow and asked, "Two?"

"Yeah, I need one," replied Laura before collapsing onto her knees then forward onto the tiled floor.

Laura felt the pain piercing her left thigh and forearm just before she succumbed to the blackness. Through the fog, she heard Quinn shouting at her to hold on and that help was on the way. Coming to full consciousness, she winced when the agony seared through her body.

"I'm sorry Sarge, but I need to put pressure on your leg."

"How bad?" she asked.

"You're bleeding pretty heavily. I should have been more alert. This is completely all my fault."

Laura gritted her teeth and enquired, "Are you going to wake up to yourself now and do your job?"

"Yes, just stay still. I can hear the siren."

"Good, we will talk after I've had a little nap."

"You saved my life," pointed out a tearful officer.

"Yeah Tom and don't make me regret it," mumbled Laura before her eyes closed and she faded into a surprisingly peaceful darkness.

-0-

Serena glanced at the unlisted number on her cell and answered, "Serena Southerlyn speaking."

_"Serena, it's Barry Welsh."_

"Hello, is there something I can help you with Lieutenant? I'm about to leave the office."

_"Serena, you need to get to St Marks Hospital as quickly as you can. Laura's been injured."_

"Oh dear god, I'm on the way." Serena closed her phone, picked up her briefcase and raced out of the office.

Hailing the first taxi she sighted, she called Jocelyn and fought back her panic.

_"Hi Serena."_

"Joce, Laura's been hurt and is at St Marks. I'm on my way there now."

_"Oh dear god no, I'll meet you there."_

"I don't have any more information I'm afraid."

_"We'll know soon enough."_

"I'll see you soon, bye."

Serena let her tears flow until the cab pulled up in front of the Emergency entrance. She paid the fare and dashed inside. The blonde located Barry and several uniformed officers standing outside a curtained cubicle.

Duncan spotted her and they embraced, "She's not too good."

"Oh god no," sobbed Serena.

Barry approached and squeezed the ADA's shoulder, "They are trying to stabilise Laura for surgery."

Stepping back, Serena dried her eyes and turned to the Lieutenant, "What happened?"

"She has been shot in the left thigh and the bullet nicked the femoral artery."

"Shit!"

"Laura's lost a lot of blood and has crashed twice," added Duncan.

The conversation was interrupted as the curtains were pulled back and Laura was wheeled out.

Serena gripped Duncan's hand, "She looks so pale."

"She's strong, she will be all right."

The group watched as the medical staff entered the lift with the gurney.

"Fifth floor," said Barry. "We can wait up there."

"I'll just go see about donating some blood first," replied Serena.

"Second floor," remarked Duncan. "Just follow the line of officers."

Serena smiled slightly before heading to the lift.

-0-

Entering the surgical waiting room, Serena placed two trays of coffees and her portfolio on the low table. "I thought a few of you would like some java," she said before taking a seat beside Duncan.

The containers were gratefully accepted and the room settled into an eerie silence.

"Do we know what happened at the scene?" Serena finally asked.

A tall, dark haired officer with a bandage on her forehead and cut lip stood, "I'm Officer Quinn Miss Southerlyn. I was partnered with Sergeant York when she got hurt saving my life. If it wasn't for Sarge, we would both be dead." Quinn swallowed hard and gave Serena the full details.

"That's my girl," choked out Serena before bursting into tears.

"She's something special all right," conceded Quinn while sitting down again.

Duncan comforted Serena for some time before Laura's family arrived. After an explanation of the circumstances, the vigil continued for several hours until the Police Surgeon, Doctor Amos entered the room.

The mid-fifties, grey haired man removed his scrubs cap and announced, "Sergeant York is out of theatre, but is not out of the woods yet. The laceration to the femoral artery has been repaired as has the one to her left forearm. My main concern is the loss of blood. Laura has a fight on her hands and hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Jocelyn and Brent stood and Brent enquired, "I'm Laura's uncle, how long do you expect her to be asleep?"

"It's hard to say. Her body has been through severe trauma and went into shock. She needs to rest in order to aid her recovery. Laura is currently receiving another blood transfusion to bolster her supply. We'll keep her in recovery for another hour then she'll be moved to the fourth floor, room fourteen.

"When can we see her Doctor?" asked Jocelyn.

"If you all go to the fourth floor waiting room, I'll have a nurse inform you when Laura has settled."

Barry approached and shook the surgeon's hand, "Thank you Darren."

"You're welcome Barry. I'll send the department the bill."

Shawn reached for Serena's hand, "She'll be okay."

"I can't lose her Shawn, she's everything to me."

"Her love for you will give her the strength to fight."

"I hope so."

-0-

Just before midnight, Shawn drove Serena home and walked her to the door. "Get some sleep. Mom will call if Laura wakes before morning."

"Thanks for the ride home."

"It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Shawn." Serena hugged him goodbye then opened the door. Turning on the light, she locked the door then prepared for bed. She tossed and turned for several minutes before falling into an exhausted slumber.

-0-

After packing a duffle bag with Laura's toiletries and sleepwear, Serena left the apartment and took a taxi ride to the two-seven to pick up Laura's truck.

Laura was still asleep and her blood pressure still dangerously low when Serena spoke to the nurse on duty. The blonde approached the bed and gently kissed her girlfriend's lips, "I'll be back shortly babe. I have to go into the office and speak with Jack and Nora. You can wake up any time now Laura, I love you." Serena kissed Laura again before driving to the DA's Office.

Serena knocked on Jack's door and was disappointed to receive no reply. Walking down the hall, she found him in conversation with Nora. They both turned her way and Nora asked, "Have you heard anything about an officer from the two-seven being shot yesterday?"

"It was Laura."

Nora gasped, "Oh dear god Serena, is she all right?"

Serena listed her injuries then added, "She is in St Marks and still unconscious."

"What cases do you have on your court list for today?" enquired a concerned Jack.

"Just the Ferris allocution."

"Okay," said Nora. "I'll handle it, you go be with Laura. Jack and I will take care of your workload for Thursday and Friday and we'll visit the hospital tonight."

Serena sighed with relief, "Thank you so much Nora. I doubt I would have been able to concentrate."

"Give her a kiss and hug from me," said Jack before hugging his ADA. "If there is anything you need, just call."

"I will Jack and thanks again."

Serena embraced Nora then returned to her office to collect her things.

-0-

Shawn stretched and looked up from the armchair as Serena entered the room, "Hey, mom and dad just left. Our girl's blood pressure has improved a little, but she still hasn't woken. The doctor is happy with her progress though."

"So it's good news, bad news," rationalised the blonde while placing Laura's clothes in the closet. She took the toiletries bag into the bathroom and returned to find Shawn saying goodbye to Laura. "I've got the rest of the week off Shawn, so I'll be able to sit with her longer."

"Great, I'll let mom and dad know. Mom will be in to relieve you next and I'll see you soon."

After hugs and kisses, Shawn headed for home while Serena took her place beside Laura's bed. Taking hold of a hand, she began, "I know everyone is anxious for you to wake up darling, but you take your time. Rest until you feel better, there's no rush and I'll be right here waiting."

For the next hour, Serena talked about her upcoming trial scheduled for Monday and after that she chatted about her time at Harvard and her childhood.

As the day progressed, Laura's work colleagues dropped by with flowers and asked about her condition. Serena was comforted by the concern shown for her girlfriend and hardened by their respect.

Jocelyn arrived a little past six and handed Serena a plastic container of ribs before sending her home.

Serena crawled into bed before eight and returned to the hospital at five am the next morning. Once Jocelyn had departed, Serena kissed Laura's forehead and said, "Hello my beautiful Laura. I've brought your favourite muffins for breakfast." Sitting down, she ate and read the New York Times to the patient.

At eight, Doctor Amos arrived and along with a nurse, checked Laura's surgical sites and drains. He was glad to see Laura's blood pressure was normal and said it wouldn't be long before she woke.

Serena was elated with the news and shared it with her parents when they visited at nine fifteen.

-0-

After a quick race to the café, Serena ate lunch and jumped when Laura spoke.

"I hope you are going to share honey?"

Serena put down the sandwich, stood and kissed her girlfriend, "Welcome back baby."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday, you've been out a few days and are going to be just fine. I'll just let the nurse know you're awake." Leaning over, Serena pressed the call button.

"How are you doing Ser?" asked a groggy patient.

"I'm very relieved and so happy to be talking to you."

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"I was, but you did a brave thing baby and I'm so proud of you."

The nurse arrived and checked Laura's vitals, "It's good to have you awake."

"Is it okay for me to eat?"

The nurse laughed, "I'll check with Doctor Amos and let you know. How is the pain?"

Laura giggled, "I'm assuming there are some strong pain relief in those tubes, because I don't feel a thing."

"Good to know, I'll be back shortly." She left and Laura laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't wait to eat your muffin honey."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you say you brought in my favourite muffin?"

"You heard that?"

"I heard it all honey, but it was like a dream and I couldn't respond."

Tears fell from Serena's eyes, "Oh, I was so worried about you."

Reaching out, Laura brushed her fingers across Serena's cheek, "I know honey, but as you said, I'm going to be all right. Can you tell me what injuries I have?"

Serena took hold of Laura's hand and told her everything that had happened.

"I guess it wasn't my time," reasoned a smiling Laura.

"Let's hope it isn't for another seventy years or more. I have plans for you."

"Why Miss Southerlyn, do tell."

"All in good time baby."

Looking around the room, Laura commented, "Have I have many visitors?"

"Yes you have and you'll be surprised to know Quinn has been one of them."

Laura chuckled, "He's feeling more than a little guilty."

"He's actually taken full responsibility for putting you in danger."

"I think the whole situation has snapped him out of his piss poor attitude. He was very apologetic while applying pressure to my leg."

"Well that's good to hear, but I was wondering how he got so banged up. He only mentioned being struck on the head."

With a sly grin, Laura confessed, "I knocked the crap out of him. I'd had enough of his bad manners and wanted to prove I was more than capable of doing my job. I called him out and proceeded to put him on his ass."

Serena's eyes grew wide, "Oh good grief, I love you so much."

"I love you too Blondie."

"Remind me to speak to you about that nickname. In the meantime, I'll just call your family and let them know you are awake."

As Serena reached for her phone, the nurse returned to inform Laura she was clear to consume solid food.

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This story does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 14

By Saturday morning, Laura's drains had been removed along with her catheter and IV cannula. She was receiving oral pain relief and experiencing only minor aches in both her arm and leg. The stream of visitors continued and on Sunday while Serena was at the café purchasing lunch, Tom Quinn arrived.

"Hey Sarge, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, how about you?"

"I'm good. I've been suspended and IAB are investigating my actions, but it's what I deserve. I want to apologise for not having my head on straight and putting you in danger."

"Apology accepted Tom. Now take a seat and tell me what's really been going on."

Taking up the nearest chair, Tom looked Laura in the eye, "You were right when you said my fight wasn't with you. I should never have allowed my hatred for someone else flow over onto you."

"No you shouldn't have, but I gather there is a logical reason behind your attitude."

"There is, but it's no excuse for my deplorable behaviour. Six months ago my relationship with my wife Grace took a nose dive. For some reason she was making up excuses to be out and one night I followed her to a hotel. I was shattered to think she was having an affair with another man, so I waited for a few minutes before knocking on the door. To my surprise, Captain Bolton answered."

"Oh Tom, I'm really sorry."

"When you arrived at the two-seven, the rumours about you being involved with Bolton were rampant and I assumed you were no better than her."

"Tom it's been kept fairly quiet, but Bolton has been under investigation for the last two months after making a false allegation of assault by me."

"Word is she is on leave."

"No, she is suspended and I was never involved with her apart from the fact she had an affair with my ex."

"Holy cow, she's a piece of work."

"That she is and it looks like you and I have something in common."

"Yeah, teaches me to listen to rumours."

"You should have spoken to me Tom."

"I was too embarrassed and hurt."

"That's understandable, but we can move on from this."

"I hope so."

"Except for the past few months your record has been exemplary and now that the truth is out, I intend putting in a good word for you when IAB interview me."

"I told them everything Sarge."

"Tom, I suggest you get some professional help to deal with your anger issue."

"Already taken care of, I start seeing Doctor Olivet on Monday."

"Well done, so now that's out of the way, I want to thank you for visiting me while I was asleep."

Tom laughed, "I had to take a number and line up."

"Yes my girlfriend told me I was popular."

"She's very attractive and really nice."

"Yes she is Tom and I'm a very lucky woman. What have you been doing with your spare time?"

"Helping my father build a boat, it's been good therapy."

The two officers chatted about boats and sailing until Serena returned and Tom made his farewell.

Serena handed Laura a sandwich, "Seems like you two have made amends."

"We have." In between bites of food, Laura told Serena what had happened.

"Crap that explains a lot."

"Yes and Bolton played up on Tegan at the same time. I'd love to share that snippet of information, but I think Tegan can find out the hard way."

"Careful baby, your evil side is showing."

Laura slapped Serena playfully on the shoulder, "I'll show you evil when I get home."

"I look forward to that, it's been too long."

"We could always make out tonight."

"Knowing you, you'd pop a stitch."

"Oh, I didn't think about that possibility."

"Well I have, so no fooling around until the stitches are out."

"Shit, that's another five days at least."

"Stop thinking about it then," taunted Serena. "And don't pout."

"Why not?" protested Laura.

"Because you are incredibly gorgeous when you do and I just want to kiss you all over."

"Ah huh, now I have a secret weapon."

"Yes you do, now finish your lunch. Your family will be here soon."

"Yes "Miss Bossy Boots"."

"That's two I owe you when you are fit."

"Two?"

"Yes that one and Blondie."

Chuckling, Laura ate the rest of her meal.

-0-

Monday morning saw the start of Laura's physiotherapy and an increase in pain. She was near tears while slowly walking around her room with a walker.

Joel the physiotherapist, noted the grimace, "The pain is expected Laura. Your quadriceps muscle was badly damaged and will take some time to heal."

"How long will it take?"

"With daily exercise, I'd say about four weeks."

"A month, shit!"

"That's it for this morning. We'll do more this afternoon." Joel aided Laura back into bed then departed.

Laura waited for the pain to ebb before reaching for her phone and calling Serena.

_"Hey baby, how are you doing?"_

Laura's eyes filled with tears, "I'm frustrated."

_"Why is that?"_

"My leg hurts and it won't be better for at least a month."

_"Doctor Amos already told you that baby. You just have to be patient."_

"Patient! I've been stuck on my back in bed for nearly a week. How much more patient do I fucking have to be?"

_"Laura, I know it's not an ideal situation, but you have to wait."_

Laura sobbed, "It really hurts Serena."

_"I know baby, but it will get better. Are you crying?"_

"Yes."

_"Oh sweetie, it will improve."_

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just being stupid."

_"No you're not. You are in pain and irritated."_

"What are you doing?"

_"I'm at the two-seven waiting for Lennie and Ed to bring in a suspect."_

"What are you wearing?"

_"My black pants suit with the grey pin stripe."_

"You look good in that outfit."

_"Thank you. Did you sleep all right last night?"_

"No, I tossed and turned."

_"Oh baby."_

"I missed you."

_"Did you ask the nurse for a sleeping tablet?"_

"No, I don't like them."

_"Laura we discussed this and you need to sleep."_

"Ser, the tablets make me feel like shit the next day."

_"Then tell the doctor, he might prescribe something else."_

"That's fucking easy for you to say."

_"Hey stop swearing and taking your aggravation out on me. You need to do what's right to heal your body."_

"I'll fucking swear if I want to and as far as my frustration goes, don't bother visiting me tonight."

_"Fine, if that's what you want then you've got it."_

Serena's own lack of sleep took over and she closed her phone. Going to the wash room, she allowed her own tears of frustration to fall. It was the couple's first argument and she felt like shit. Three minutes later, she dried her eyes and returned to the Squadroom.

-0-

Laura looked at her phone in disbelief. "YOU IDIOT," she screamed in anger before hurtling the cell phone across the room and into the wall. It smashed into several pieces and Laura bawled. She was still crying when Shawn visited at ten.

"Hey what's going on in here?" he asked with concern.

"I had a disagreement with Serena and I broke my phone," sobbed Laura in reply.

Shawn stepped forward and hugged his cousin, "Well, the phone can be replaced and you can always apologise to Serena."

Leaning back onto the bed, Laura snapped, "What makes you think I need to apologise?"

"Laura, you have been acting like a caged tiger the past two days and your patience is non-existent. It was only a matter of time before you cracked."

Allowing a slight wry grin, Laura responded, "Wiseass."

"Besides, Serena is the most tranquil person I know."

"She is and I took out my annoyances on her. She deserved better than that."

"She loves you and will understand. Shit Laura, hasn't Serena proved that to you by now?"

"Shawn I don't doubt her feelings, that's not an issue."

"Then wake up before you turn her away. Serena is the best thing that has happened to you."

"I know that," admitted Laura while shifting her position. "I'm just so pissed off right now. I started physio this morning and managed two steps before the pain became too much to bear."

"Considering you nearly died a week ago, two steps are pretty impressive at this stage."

Laura looked at her cousin and his words finally sank in, "Shit Shawn, I could be dead instead of lying in a hospital bed bitching about pain."

"There you go," Shawn exhaled loudly. "The light finally comes on."

"What's wrong with me? I've never been one for self-pity."

"You've had a near death experience plus you are not sleeping and you are inactive for the first time in your life. I'd say you may be a touch depressed."

Laura giggled, "How did you become so intelligent?"

"I read a lot," quipped Shawn. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Persuade my wonderful cousin to go buy me a new phone then call my girlfriend and beg for forgiveness."

"That's a good start and you could get out of bed on your own volition and stop crying."

"I'll think about that one a little longer."

-0-

Returning to her office, Serena made a start on the Wilkinson paperwork. She was halfway through a witness statement when Jack rapped on her door.

"Sorry to disturb you Serena, but Trent Foster has just been arrested in Sun Valley."

Leaning back in her chair, the blonde ADA smirked with satisfaction, "That's good news. We'll be able to finally go to trial."

"Yes we will, but first we need to extradite him back here."

"What charge is he being held on?"

"Murder one."

"I suppose you want me to fly to California and argue our case."

"You got it. Detectives Green and Brisco will be here within the hour to pick you up. Your flight leaves at twelve fifteen." Jack handed Serena an envelope, "There's your hotel reservation details, plane ticket and your Los Angeles DA's Office contact."

"Thanks Jack."

"I'm sorry I have to send you, but it's your case. I know it is bad timing with Laura in hospital and all, but we need to move on this quickly."

"I understand and I think a little time away from Laura might do us both some good."

With arched dark brows, Jack enquired, "She not handling it well?"

"No, she's discouraged with her recovery and took it out on me earlier."

"Oh that's not good."

"It was our first disagreement and I've decided to let her have some space."

"Well you'll be gone at least two or three days. The hearing is scheduled for ten tomorrow morning."

"I better make a move and get home to pack."

"I'll leave you to it Serena and good luck."

"Thanks and I'll call if I run into any difficulties."

Jack turned and headed for the door while Serena pulled the Foster folder from the file cabinet.

-0-

Laura finished eating her lunch then unwrapped the new cell phone Shawn had purchased for her. Placing the sim card from her old phone into the rear compartment, she connected the charger and went through the set up procedure.

Six minutes later, she called Serena and hung up when her call went to message. Assuming her girlfriend was at still at the two-seven, Laura opted to ring back later.

At one o'clock Joel arrived with the walking frame and Laura managed to walk ten steps before succumbing to the ache and exhaustion. To her relief, she slept for three hours after receiving some pain medication.

When Joel returned with a pair of crutches, he suggested she use them to get to and from the bathroom instead of using the wheelchair. Once he'd put Laura through a series of leg exercises, he left.

Laura reached for her phone and called Serena's office. After several rings, the call went unanswered and she tried Serena's cell again. The call went straight to voice mail and Laura decided not to leave a message.

-0-

Duncan and Julie visited that evening as did the IAB detectives investigating Tom Quinn. Laura was precise with her statement and the two detectives departed a little after eight.

Laura manoeuvred herself to the edge of the bed and reached for the crutches. Slowly, she inched her way into the bathroom and after brushing her teeth and using the toilet, she made her way back to bed.

Wiping away tears, she called for the nurse.

"What's the problem Laura?" asked Robyn moments later.

"I was wondering if I could get something for my leg."

Checking the chart, Robyn nodded, "You were due pain relief some two hours ago. I'll just go fetch it."

"Thanks."

While she waited, Laura called Serena, but still had no luck in contacting her.

-0-

Serena paid the restaurant bill then said goodnight to Ed and Lennie. Going to her hotel room, she put her cell on charge and noticed the missed calls from Laura. Looking at the time, she decided it was too late to return the call and prepared for bed instead.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, her cell rang. "Hello Jack," she answered once she made it to the counter.

_"Hello Serena, how is it going?"_

"Good, we spoke to DDA Devlin and she isn't going to oppose our application."

_"That's encouraging news."_

"The only problem is we couldn't get a return flight for four until eight Wednesday morning."

_"That's okay, I'll organise the arraignment hearing for Thursday morning."_

"Thanks Jack, see you Wednesday afternoon."

_"Goodnight Serena."_

Closing her phone, Serena settled into bed and thought about Laura. Ten minutes of musing was interrupted when her girlfriend called. "Hello Laura."

_"Hi, sorry I've phoned so late, but I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry for speaking to you like a spoiled brat."_

Serena sat up against the headboard, "Do you know why you snapped?"

_"Yes, I was frustrated and overtired."_

"Have you done anything about it?"

_"I had a nap this afternoon and did some self-chastisement."_

Serena tittered briefly, "I hope you weren't too harsh."

_"I deserved it Serena. I had no right speaking to you like that. You've been nothing but supportive and loving and I screwed up big time."_

"Yes you did Laura, but I fully understand your reactions."

_"You do?"_

"Yes baby, just promise to talk to me instead of yelling next time."

_"Serena, I don't usually act like that."_

"I know baby, I think that's why it hurt so much."

_"Oh honey, I don't ever want to hurt you."_

"Do you promise?"

_"Yes I do sweetie and I miss you."_

"I miss you too. How is your leg?"

_"I took some Demerol before so it's good and I went to the bathroom on crutches by myself."_

"That's excellent, but don't overdo it."

_"I won't my love."_

"Mmm, that's sweet."

_"You are my love Serena."_

"You are mine Laura."

_"I'll make it up to you when I'm better honey."_

Serena giggled softly, "Oh really and how do you plan on doing that."

_"I was thinking we could go away for a weekend."_

Serena sighed, "That sounds wonderful."

_"I could pamper you the entire time."_

"I like that idea even better."

_"I'll cook your favourite meals then make love to you afterwards."_

Serena allowed a soft moan to escape her mouth, "Oh that would be heaven."

_"You are my heaven Serena and I can't wait to see you. Can you pop in before work in the morning?"_

"Oh baby I'd love to, but I'm actually in LA on an extradition case."

_"Okay,"_ replied Laura dejectedly.

"I'll be back Wednesday afternoon."

_"All right, goodnight."_

"Hold on Laura, don't you dare go." She heard the sobs on the other end and asked, "Are you upset?"

_"Yes, I wanted to see you, but it seems everything is working against me."_

"Baby, I'll be there Wednesday night and we can talk then."

_"I'm sorry honey and we really do need to chat."_

"Are you tired?"

_"A little."_

"Do you think you could sleep or would you like to keep talking?"

_"I'd like to chat with you."_

"Okay then that's what we will do."

_"I love you so much."_

"I love you too and everything will be just fine."

_"As long as you love me, I have all I need."_

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

_"No sweetie, I just want you to know how I feel about you."_

"Laura we'll get through this together, just don't lose sight of how much I love you."

_"I won't Ser and you're the only one for me."_

"Oh I'm going to cover you in kisses on Wednesday."

_"I better have a shower first."_

"Are you still having sponge baths?"

_"Yes and I don't particularly care for them. Maybe you can help me in the shower."_

"We can try that baby."

Laura yawned, _"I'm ready for sleep."_

"Okay, I'll call you when I can my love."

_"Mmm, I love you, goodnight."_

"Goodnight babe."

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This story does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 15

Laura woke with a blinding headache and excruciating pain to her leg. She pressed the nurse's call button and tried to stave off the nausea until she arrived. The nurse appeared and Laura mumbled, "I'm going to be sick."

The nurse quickly retrieved a vomit bag and handed it to Laura. She puked and shook for several minutes before collapsing backwards. The nurse took Laura's temperature then raced from the room.

Laura overheard her on the phone at the nurse's station, "Page Doctor Amos, it's an emergency."

The Police Officer faded into unconsciousness before she heard any more.

-0-

Reaching for her phone, Serena flipped it open, "Hey Shawn, how are you?"

_"Serena where are you?"_

"I'm in LA, why?"

_"Shit!"_

"What's wrong, you're starting to scare me?"

_"I'm sorry Serena, but it's Laura."_

Serena's heartbeat stopped, "OH MY GOD, what's happened?"

_"She's gone back into surgery. There is an infection in her leg and blood. Doctor Amos has to clean the wound and surrounding area."_

"Oh dear god, that's not good. Listen Shawn, my flight isn't until tomorrow, but I'll try to organise a single seat for today."

_"Okay, call me back."_

"I will and thanks for calling."

Serena called the airline and managed to swap her flight to ten. Closing the phone, she looked at Lennie and Ed's questioning glares, "Laura is in surgery with an infection, so it's a road trip to the airport."

"I'll drive," offered Ed.

"I'll grab our coffees," suggested Lennie.

Serena smiled at their assistance, "I'll go pack and meet you in the lobby."

-0-

Serena ended her call with Jack and rushed through the front door of the hospital. She phoned Shawn as she reached the lifts.

_"Hey Serena."_

"Shawn, I'm in the hospital, where are you?"

_"ICU on the fourth floor, we are all in the waiting room."_

"All right, I'm on the way."

Returning her cell to her pocket, Serena pressed the call button and stepped into the car. Holding onto her racing emotions, she ran out of the lift once it stopped. Locating the waiting room, she opened the door to find Shawn, Jocelyn, Brent, Meredith and Gene sitting in the chairs.

She put down her travel bag and Jocelyn stood and embraced her, "Thank goodness you are here. Laura was calling for you before they wheeled her into surgery. She was delirious with fever, but seemed to understand you were on the way."

Serena started to cry as the others greeted her. Shawn was last and she asked, "How bad is she?"

"She is pretty sick Serena. Doctor Amos has spoken to us since Laura was moved here about forty minutes ago." Shawn's tears streamed down his face as he continued, "The leg was sceptic."

Serena swallowed down her terror, "What caused it?"

"It's just one of those things that can happen with a gunshot wound, it's a risk with any surgery. Oh Christ Serena, you should have seen Laura, it broke my heart. She was screaming out for you and pleading with the doctor not to take her leg."

"Oh Shawn, please don't tell me that happened."

"It didn't, Doctor Amos managed to clear away the diseased and dead tissue. It hadn't spread enough to threaten her whole leg or bone."

"Thank goodness for that. So where do we go from here?"

Gene answered, "Laura is on strong antibiotics to combat the blood infection and will be in ICU for at least forty eight hours. There is still the possibility the infection will spread, but Doctor Amos is hopeful that won't occur."

Serena clung onto Shawn, "This is just a nightmare for Laura."

"We have to be strong for her," offered Brent with a gentle hand to Serena's shoulder.

A nurse opened a connecting door and announced, "Laura is awake but has a breathing tube in her throat and is unable to speak. She is hooked up to several monitors, so please don't be frightened at her appearance or the fact she is heavily medicated. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to her room."

The group walked behind the nurse as she led them down the hallway. She stopped outside a glass sliding door and instructed them to don gowns, masks, head and foot covers.

"Laura's room is a sterile environment, so please leave all items you may be carrying in your pockets in the trays provided before washing your hands and putting on gloves. Laura's room is through these doors and to the right. There will be staff coming and going all the time, so don't be alarmed by their presence."

Once everyone was ready, the nurse used a key card to activate the doors. Serena held onto Shawn's hand and gasped when she saw Laura lying on the bed surrounded by four machines and numerous IV stands. There was a frame over her left leg and a sheet covering both.

Jocelyn and Brent spoke briefly to Laura and assured her everything went well during the surgery. Laura reached out and touched both their arms in understanding. Meredith and Gene followed then Shawn was next. He told Laura how much he loved her and squeezed her shoulder. He stepped back and Serena moved into view.

"Hey there baby. I leave you alone for one day and this is the trouble you get into. I better not leave you again."

Tears rolled from the corners of Laura's eyes and she nodded slightly.

"I love you and want you to fight really hard. We have too much to do together and you still owe me that weekend away."

Laura touched Serena's hand and closed her eyes. Doctor Amos entered the room and Serena fell apart. Shawn held onto her as the doctor spoke.

"Laura will be in and out of consciousness for the next forty eight hours. That will be due to the medication. I suggest you all go home and visit in the morning. She is being monitored continuously and is responding well at this stage."

The visitors left and Shawn drove Serena home. She invited him up for a drink which he gladly accepted.

"Do you have to work tonight?" she asked once they were settled in the living room.

"No, mom's closed the restaurant until Friday."

"Good idea and I've got a court appearance at three tomorrow then have the rest of the week off."

"So what were you doing in Los Angeles?"

"Extraditing a guy wanted on a double homicide."

"Shit! I gather from your conversation with Laura, you two have sorted out your disagreement."

"Yes, we spoke last night on the phone."

"I'm glad. Laura and I had a long discussion about her behaviour."

"I didn't blame her Shawn. I know she is depressed and I think she was ready to talk to me about it before this latest setback."

"She was Serena. Laura was aware of the fact she had hurt you and wanted to make amends."

"I think Laura has had a lot to deal with emotionally the last few months and it just caught up with her."

"I agree. That whole fiasco with Tegan and Bolton hasn't been resolved yet, so it must be on her mind."

"She hasn't spoken about it, but I'm sure you're right Shawn."

"Now she has that business with Quinn to deal with." Shawn took a drink, "Did she tell you what happened?"

A smile spread across Serena's face, "Yes, including the ass kicking."

Shawn chuckled, "He had no chance. She's taken down guys twice his size."

"At least they worked it out. You want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure and I can tell you about Laura's most embarrassing moments."

"I told Laura all mine last week when she was unconscious, she heard the lot."

Shawn roared with laughter, "You know she'll end up telling me."

"I do."

Serena got up and grabbed two more beers, "Is pasta okay with you?"

"Perfect and Laura says you are a good cook."

"I learnt while I was at Harvard, but I'm nowhere near Laura's standard."

"She was a quick study."

"Shit, I forgot to call my parents back."

"You go ahead and I'll finish chopping the vegetables."

"Thanks Shawn."

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 16

Serena stood up behind the Prosecutor's table and said, "Your Honour, the people request the defendant be held on remand until trial."

Judge Johnson looked at Public Defender Reginald Boyce and retorted, "Mr Boyce, considering the fact your client fled this state's jurisdiction before answering to these charges, I agree with Miss Southerlyn. Do you wish to argue the point?"

"No Your Honour."

"The defendant Trent Foster is hereby remanded to custody until his trial date before me on January ninth, 2002. Next docket!"

Lennie winked at Serena as she packed her briefcase, "Nice one Counsellor."

"Considering the evidence against Foster, it should be a no brainer," replied Serena as they headed for the door.

"You off to the hospital?" asked Lennie.

"I am."

"Give the good Sergeant our best."

"Will do."

Serena raced to the car park then drove to St Marks.

After donning her protective attire, she entered Laura's room and greeted Jocelyn.

"She is doing well after a restless night. Her temperature spiked twice, but they managed to bring it down. She's woken three times since I've been here, but is very groggy."

"That's encouraging except for the fever."

"Yes and Shawn mentioned you are off work until Monday."

"I am, so I'll be right here."

"Laura will be happy with that news."

The two women chatted until Jocelyn left for home. Serena remained at Laura's bedside and told her all about her day.

At six ten Laura stirred and fluttered her eyelids open. She blinked several times then focused on Serena.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

In reply, Laura reached out and touched Serena's face mask.

"Yeah I know I look dorky, but the room has to stay sterile. It's Wednesday night, a little after six and you are doing really well. Shawn will be here soon and I'll go home for some dinner and a shower. I'll be back to spend the night with you."

Laura nodded twice.

"I'm not back to the office until Monday, so I'll be right here."

Tears fell from Laura's eyes and Serena dabbed them away with a tissue.

"Don't cry baby or you will set me off. Ed and Lennie send their best and Nora and Jack do too. Barry and Duncan will visit as soon as you are able to receive visitors besides family and thank you for adding my name as your partner. I'd be sitting out in the waiting room otherwise."

Laura caressed Serena's arm weakly.

"I love you too baby. I bought you a gift in LA, but you can't have it until you are back in your room."

There was a weary nod from Laura.

"When I was with Lennie this morning he told me IAB finally concluded their investigation into Bolton."

Black eyebrows arched upwards.

"I thought you'd be interested in that snippet of news. Bolton has been busted back down to Sergeant and transferred to the one-four. The other good news is your breathing tube will come out tomorrow if you remain stable overnight. They had to leave it there in case you needed to be incubated, but you have progressed really well."

Laura made a fist and cheered silently.

Serena chuckled at her antics then kissed her hand, "You feeling okay?"

Again, there was a tired nod from the patient.

"Mom and dad send their love and wish you a speedy recovery."

Laura pointed an unsteady hand towards her left leg.

Serena swallowed down the lump in her throat, "Yes my love, your leg is still with you."

Laura started to cry again and Serena joined her.

"You do realise that it is going to take longer for you to get back on your feet now?"

There was a little nod.

"We'll tackle it together and work on your depression."

Two tiny dips of her head.

"Good."

The door slid open and Shawn stepped inside the room, "Hey ladies. Nice to see you are finally awake Laura."

Serena stood and hugged him, "I'll see you soon." Leaning over, she kissed Laura's head, "You behave until I return, love you babe."

-0-

It was eleven o'clock when Serena gave in to her tiredness and fell asleep in the sofa chair located in the corner of Laura's room.

Laura watched her sleep for a short time before closing her eyes. She dreamt of their weekend away and woke to find Doctor Amos and two nurses hovering around her.

"Good morning Laura," said Amos. "Are you ready to lose the tube?"

Laura nodded then gagged as the plastic was removed.

"There you go. How do you feel?"

In a raspy voice, Laura answered, "Okay, but a bit fuzzy."

"That's to be expected. Your wound is healing nicely and blood tests indicate the infection is responding well to the antibiotics."

"Thank you."

"Just continue to improve and we'll have you out of here soon."

"Okay."

Laura closed her eyes and listened to the doctor give instructions to the nurses. Seconds passed and she felt gloved fingers fleet across her brow. Opening her eyes, she saw Serena smiling down at her with glazed eyes.

"Hey there Laura."

"Hi, thank you for staying with me."

"Where else would I be my love?"

Bringing a hand up to the left side of her chest, Laura answered, "Right here in my heart."

"Oh Laura, you need to stop scaring the crap out of me."

"I'll see what I can do and I'm so sorry Ser."

"Shush, you just concentrate on getting better darling."

"It's good to be able to talk."

"I've missed your voice and Meredith and Gene will be here soon."

"What time will you be back?"

"I should be here around noon."

"Okay, we can plan our weekend away then."

Serena smiled radiantly at her girlfriend, "Yes we can and I am looking forward to that."

-0-

Laura's health continued to improve and she was released back to her room on Saturday morning. Much to her dislike, the catheter and temporary colostomy bag were not detached. Those would remain until the leg sutures were removed.

Laura was watching the nurse clean the surgical site when Serena entered the room carrying two drink containers and looked away.

"Ser," said Laura softly. "It's all right. The wound's a whole lot better that I imaged."

Reluctantly, the blonde put down the drinks and took a closer look, "Actually, the incision is pretty good."

The nurse smiled and remarked, "You were lucky, most on the dead tissue was under your upper thigh muscle and you didn't lose definition."

"You've still got sexy legs," taunted Serena with a smirk.

A warm smile met the comment, "I'm just glad I've still got two."

Serena reached over and caressed Laura's shoulder, "I am too."

The couple observed the nurse until she finished redressing the site and left the room.

"Would you like your drink now?"

"Yes please honey."

Serena handed over a container then sat down, "You look a lot brighter this morning."

"I feel better thanks to you."

"Oh I booked our weekend, so now it's up to you to be mobile by December twenty first."

"That gives me seven weeks. I think I can make it."

"I'm glad to hear you are more positive this time."

"I learnt my lesson honey."

Serena tittered, "Wonderful and I expect you to take me dancing."

Laura giggled, "Shit, I'm useless with two good legs, let alone one bad one."

"It won't be bad by then. Physio starts Tuesday, so you have plenty of time."

"I may need a few dance lessons from Shawn."

Serena sniggered softly, "Speaking of Shawn, he asked Robyn the nurse out yesterday."

"The petite brunette?"

"Yes, the one from this area."

"Oh she's pretty. Did she accept?"

"Yes and he's taking her to the restaurant tonight."

Laura's smiled widened, "It's about time he dated again."

"He's a good catch."

"Shawn was engaged two years ago."

"I didn't know that," remarked Serena with surprise.

"The family doesn't mention it. Zoë left him standing at the altar and broke his heart. He travelled overseas for a year to get her out of his system, but hasn't dated since."

"Oh that is so sad, but I'm glad he's moved on."

"Me too, have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Yes, twice and I know Tegan broke yours."

Laura's forehead rose, "Twice?"

"The first time was when I was eleven and madly in love with my best friend Judith Long. Her dad took a job in Florida and the family moved away."

Laura stifled her laugh, "Oh honey, did she know how you felt?"

"No, she was clueless and didn't even keep in contact with me." Serena giggled, "She was ruthless."

"That's tragic, but funny at the same time."

"I can laugh about it now."

"So when was the second time?"

"When I walked into the ICU on Tuesday and saw how ill you were."

Laura grabbed Serena's hand, "I'm sorry Ser."

"So you should be, so don't do it again or I'll whip your ass," taunted the blonde.

"You have a deal. Say, where is my present?"

"I've decided you can't have it until our weekend away."

"All right, I can wait."

"I see you have your patience back."

"Yes I do."

Serena checked her watch, "Do you need anything from home?"

"No, just you honey."

"Well that you've already got."

"And I am very grateful."

Serena mischievously teased, "How grateful?"

"Enough to want to kiss you endlessly and against doctor's orders."

"Grrr, we can't until you're clear of the infection."

"You're so cute when you growl."

"I'd like to do more than growl for you darling."

"Are you getting all horny on me?"

"Laura, I've been horny for the past two weeks."

Laura's brows rose, "Oh really?"

"Yes, now let's change the subject."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Laura nodded, "Oh no, I like this one just fine."

"Laura Callie York, you are heading towards an ass whooping."

"You're so sexy when you're all stern like that."

"And you are a rotten tease," countered Serena between giggles.

"No I'm not and I am more than willing to take you right here and now."

"Oh dear god Laura," moaned a flustered Serena.

"But alas, we can't exchange body fluids and my aunt will be here in five minutes."

"Exactly, so I am going home to shower then climb into bed naked and think about you while I relieve the pressure."

Laura gulped, "Oh honey, that's not fair."

"Neither is your teasing, so I'd say we are even."

"I should know better than to take on an Attorney."

"Yes you should, but I love you for trying and I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too and it's a date and can you please bring me some more juice?"

"I can." Serena stood and kissed Laura's forehead longingly, "Bye."

Meredith walked into the room as Laura said, "Wear something sexy tonight honey."

"Okay," quipped Meredith jovially. "Did I just interrupt something?"

"No," answered Serena strictly. "It was just wishful thinking on Laura's behalf." She kissed and hugged Meredith before leaving.

-0-

The following week, Serena was busy with a trial and Laura made solid progress with her physiotherapy. The pain was more bearable and she was sleeping through the nights.

Due to her workload, Serena had to be content with evening phone calls to Laura. She would listen to her intently then the couple discussed Laura's day.

Laura was free of infection on Friday November third and cleared for discharge on the tenth. Serena had spent the entire week in court and was unable to take Laura home. Shawn volunteered his services and Laura took the opportunity to quiz him about Robyn Blake.

As she slowly ascended the stairs on crutches, she asked, "So how's the dating going?"

"I'm actually having a lot of fun."

"Good to hear, can you get the door please?"

"Sure, you are pretty skilled on those things."

"I'm used to them." Laura moved into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You need anything before I go to work?"

"A beer would be great and thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem and your beer is coming right up."

Five minutes after Shawn left, Serena called.

"Hey honey," answered Laura.

_"Hello, I'm on an adjournment and thought I'd give you a call. Have you settled in all right?"_

"Yes, I've got a beer, peanuts and a movie on."

_"Good, which movie are you watching?"_

"Naughty Nurses II."

Serena scoffed at the reply, _"Porn? You don't own any porn."_

"No, but Shawn does."

Serena shook her head, _"Why are you watching porn?"_

"I'm not going to see you for another five hours and I need a little tension release."

_"Oh god baby, can't you wait for me?"_

"No, I'm just about to burst."

_"Oh Laura, I want to be there with you so bad."_

"Gotcha Miss ADA," announced a giggling Laura.

_"You are a stinker, wait until I get home."_

"I'll be in bed waiting honey."

_"You know I'm all hot and bothered now, don't you?"_

"I was hoping so Ser."

_"I should go to the restroom and help myself."_

"Oh dear, that would be so hot, can I listen on the phone?"

Serena burst out laughing, _"Damn, you are too good at this game."_

"Hey, I learnt from you."

_"True, so how did physiotherapy go?"_

"It was a good session and Joel was pleased. Duncan will be here soon to take me to the heated pool for some laps."

_"All right, but don't overdo it because you and I have a date."_

"Yes we do my love, so go kick ass in court and I'll see you tonight."

_"I love you, bye."_

"Love you too."

-0-

After twenty laps in the local pool, Laura returned home, ate some lunch, showered then crawled into bed naked. She stirred when she felt a feather light touch on her left hip. Rolling onto her back, she locked onto dilated blue eyes, "Oh god Serena welcome home."

Serena slipped her hand over Laura's mound and groaned, "I love you and I've missed you so much."

Laura spread her legs and arched up into her much missed lover's touch, "Now honey, I'm ready."

Without further encouragement, Serena crushed her lips to Laura's in a fiery kiss and slid two fingers into the welcoming warmth.

In response, Laura covered Serena's breast with her hand and delicately kneaded the pliant flesh. Her hips moved in time with her lover's thrusts and her orgasm built swiftly.

Serena broke the kiss, "I love you."

In reply, Laura moved her head and latched onto Serena's erect nipple.

"Oh god yes Laura, that's it baby."

Laura's inner walls gripped and contracted around Serena's fingers and she erupted the second a thumb pressed onto her clitoris. With her body shaking, she gently rolled Serena onto her back and continued to tease the hard node in her mouth.

In turn, Serena caressed her hands over Laura's back and lost herself in the sensation.

Moments passed before Laura reached down and covered her fingers in Serena's wetness. She coated the breast then devoured every droplet.

Serena held on tightly and climaxed hard. As she recovered, Laura kissed her way down the lean body and settled between strong thighs.

"I'm going to love you forever," she stated before taking the swollen nubbin between her lips.

"Laura ... Laura," repeated Serena as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Laura held her on the edge for some time before finally taking her over. Serena cried as she gulped in deep breaths of air and Laura moved along the bed and hugged her close.

"Don't cry honey, I've got you."

"Oh ... god ... that was ... amazing."

"You're amazing and after a month, I needed you so badly."

"I needed you too baby." Serena kissed Laura's chest, "I think I need you again."

"We have all night my love."

-0-

It was past midnight when Serena's stomach rumbled, "I need feeding."

Laura was lying behind Serena with her right arm draped over the blonde's hip and kissing her shoulder, "I suppose you are referring to food."

"Ah yes, although you can be dessert."

"In that case I'll get up and make you something. What do you feel like?"

"Pancakes would be good."

Rolling over, Laura reached for the crutches. Getting up slowly, she went into the kitchen and Serena joined her seconds later.

"Baby, I forgot about your leg. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Serena."

"You look more than fine to me and I can't say enough about your love making skills."

Laura began preparing the batter, "You are a very sensual lover Serena."

"Thank you and we make a fantastic couple."

"Yes we do sweetie. Can you pass me a medium sized skillet please?"

"You know I've never been naked in a kitchen before."

"Cooking you mean?"

"Yes and I have to say I like it."

"Just be careful of the stove top, I don't want you burning those wonderful breasts of yours."

Serena chuckled as she put the pan on the hot plate, "How did the pool go?"

"Good and I managed twenty laps. I'll go again Sunday and maybe you can join me."

"Of course I can, besides you can't drive yet."

"Yes there is that small detail." Laura flipped the first four pancakes then asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm spending it with mom, dad and relatives."

"We have a huge celebration in the restaurant. It lasts all day as friends and family come and go."

Serena wrapped her arms around Laura's shoulders, "I'd like to spend some of the day with you."

"So would I, especially after all we've been through lately."

"I'd go through it all again, just to be with you."

Laura's heart melted, "Could we bypass the part with me in hospital?"

"Of course we can my love."

Laura quickly pecked Serena on the lips, "Pancakes are ready."

"Yummy."

Laura plated up and passed it to Serena, "Enjoy honey."

"Thanks baby." Serena sat at the bench and ate heartily.

Laura smiled at her several times before sitting down, "I could get used to this eating naked escapade."

"Me too and it will save me the trouble of stripping later."

"True, so how many people are usually at your parents' for Christmas?"

"It's usually around twenty."

"Do you think they'd like to spend it here instead?"

"I'll ask mom and dad tomorrow. This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes Serena. I'd like both families to be together to celebrate."

"I would too."

-0-

For the next five weeks, Laura worked hard with her physio and was able to resume running and gym work after the third week. The doctor cleared her to return to full duty for January first and she was excited about her weekend away to Long Island with Serena when it was time to leave.

"Have you got everything packed honey?" she enquired while heading for the stairs.

"Yes babe, all done. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Okay, I'll take my bag downstairs. Can you set the alarm?"

"I've got it Laura."

Laura walked downstairs and opened the garage doors. She put her bag in the cab and started the engine. A light snow had fallen during the night, but not enough to make driving conditions difficult.

Serena joined her and they were on the road minutes later.

"Are you looking forward to getting away?" asked Laura.

"I am, especially after the madness of Christmas shopping. Oh, mom called me at work this morning with final numbers for Christmas day. They'll be twenty including me."

"Thanks honey."

"You want me to call Jocelyn?"

"Sure and can you tell her to add in Duncan and Julie?"

"Can do baby."

Some minutes later, Serena closed her phone, "Your aunt is very excited with the arrangements."

"She loves this time of the year."

Serena reached over and placed her hand on Laura's thigh, "We have a lot to rejoice this year."

"Don't distract the driver," teased Laura amusingly.

"I wouldn't think of it. Have you been to Lake View before?"

"Only one time when I was a teenager. Uncle Gene's friend owns it, but he rents it out in the winter while he lives in Italy."

"Well if the brochure is anything to go by, it's spectacular."

"You'll like it honey."

"I'm going to enjoy being spoilt by you."

"Just don't expect it every weekend."

"That's very funny babe. Oh I almost forget, I dropped off all your uniforms to the dry cleaners on the way to work this morning."

"Thank you Serena. It will be good to get back to work."

"I'm looking forward to lusting over you in uniform."

"What is it with women in uniform?"

"I can't speak for anyone else, but you are just so god damn sexy in yours. The way it hugs your ass gets me hot."

"Southerlyn, you are full of surprises."

Serena laughed heartily for several minutes until her cell phone rang, "Hello."

_"Miss Southerlyn?"_

"Yes, speaking."

_"It's Judge Lawson's clerk, I'm calling to inform you the sentence hearing for ten o'clock Monday has been re-scheduled until next year. The Judge will commence at eleven with the Thomas hearing."_

"Thank you for calling." Closing her phone, Serena explained, "That was good news, I don't start in court until eleven on Monday. I'll just call Jack and let him know."

"If he tells you to have a late start, we could stay Sunday night and drive home Monday morning," suggested a smiling Laura.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

After a quick phone call, Jack told Serena not to attend the office until ten thirty then she called the realtors and extended their stay at Lake View.

-0-

An hour passed before Laura pulled up in front of the realtors and Serena dashed inside to pick up the house key and pay for the extra night.

A five minute drive found the couple driving down a gravel road that led to a large white two storey Cape Cod styled Lake House.

"Wow!" exclaimed a stunned Serena as Laura parked the truck by the stairs. "This is magnificent."

"Only the best for you honey." Laura got out and ran around to open Serena's door.

"The spoiling begins," quipped Serena before leaning into Laura. "I love you."

"Go inside and get out of the cold, I'll bring the bags in."

"All right, I'll start a fire."

"Then I'll make dinner."

Serena was kneeling in front of the living room fireplace when Laura walked in carrying their luggage moments later.

"It's lovely Laura, thank you for bringing me here."

"It doesn't compare to what you've done for me Serena. I'll take these up to the master bedroom."

With the fire started, Serena explored the rest of the house and met Laura at the bottom of the stairs, "I was checking out the other rooms."

Laura stepped aside, "Go on up honey. There's a gift for you on the bed. You might want to shower before dinner."

Serena cupped her hands around Laura's face, "You make me fall in love with you every day."

"I'm glad because every day with you keeps getting better."

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss and ended when Laura led Serena up the stairs and into the bedroom.

-0-

"Ser, can you set the table please?"

"Sure," replied the blonde as she pressed the play button on the stereo.

Soft jazz music filtered through the speakers and Serena joined Laura in the galley styled kitchen. She opened the drawer beside the sink and withdrew cutlery.

Laura leaned in and kissed her on the neck, "Hey there beautiful."

"Hey you, dinner looks and smells delicious."

"Oh god, so do you honey."

Chuckling, Serena searched for plates and located then in the cabinet beside the oven.

Laura goosed Serena as she walked by on her way to the dining table. Serena was still giggling when Laura placed a plate of steaming vegetables and Sheppard's pie in front of her.

"Thank you baby."

Before taking a seat, Laura ran her hand up Serena's neck and kissed her thoroughly. "I love you Ser," she panted once their lips parted.

"I can see that. Except for the day you came home from hospital, I've never seen you so amorous."

"It must be the sea breeze."

"You sure it's not my present?"

Laura looked at the black lace negligee her lover was wearing and groaned deeply, "You look absolutely gorgeous by the way."

"Now do you understand my fascination with your uniform?"

"Yes sweetie, now hurry up and finish dinner."

Serena melted at the instruction, "Yes baby."

"When we go shopping again I'm purchasing negligees in every available colour," suggested Serena some two hours later.

Laura laughed loudly and grabbed Serena around the waist, "I'll buy them for you for Christmas."

"Honey, I'd be surprised if you hadn't already bought them."

"We'll see, are you ready for sleep?"

"I am as long as you are."

"That's very accommodating of you."

"Hey, I won't complain about the way you love me."

"I didn't think so, goodnight honey."

"Yes it was my love, goodnight."

-0-

"SWEETIE!" yelled Laura from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm on the way."

Laura put the two bowls of yoghurt and fresh fruit on the counter and took a seat. She whistled at Serena when she walked down the stairs wearing low waisted black jeans, boots and a sky blue sweater.

Serena smiled at the compliment, "I'm glad you approve."

"I do." Laura noted the bright blue package in Serena's hand and asked, "Is that my present?"

"It is and I think you earned it last night." Serena sat down and added, "Your performance this morning gave you extra credit."

"Why thank you ma'am."

"What do you want to do this morning?"

"I thought we could go check out the indoor markets then try some ice skating."

"Sounds like an ideal plan."

After eating, Laura did the dishes while Serena collected their overcoats from the bedroom. The blonde cuddled into Laura's back and handed her the gift. She watched her lover unwrap the paper than said, "I was ready to give you this weeks ago, but I think now is the perfect time."

Laura withdrew the jewellery box and turned around to face Serena, "Honey."

"Laura, I love you with all my heart and I'm asking you to join me in marriage."

"Oh shit!" uttered Laura.

"What do you mean, oh shit? I just proposed and that's your answer?"

"No honey, wait a second. My answer is yes. You just caught me off guard." Opening the box, Laura gasped, "Oh sweetie it's beautiful."

Serena smirked and took the ring out of the box, "I better do this right and put it on your finger."

"Yes you should." Laura held out her left hand and observed as the gold band with a semi-circle of diamonds slid onto her digit. "I love you."

"I love you too and I think I know why you said shit."

"You do?"

"You planned on proposing Christmas day."

"Yeah I did, but this is just as exciting honey."

"How about we don't say a word to anyone and announce our engagement in three days' time?"

"That's very workable my love."

"So where is my ring?"

"It's hiding in the cookie jar at home."

Serena chuckled, "You are too funny. When did you buy it?"

"Two days after I got out of hospital. I snuck out while you were at work. It took me two hours to get to a jeweller's, but I made it."

Wrapping her arms around Laura, Serena chortled, "You make me so happy Laura. I wish it could stay like this forever."

"Well except for the locale, it can. I'll try to make each day romantic and tell you how much you mean to me."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes." Laura leaned in, captured Serena's lips and sealed the deal.

-0-

The happy couple huddled together in front of the poster board and Laura pointed out the yellow flyer, "Look honey, there is a dance on tonight in the Community Hall."

Snuggling into Laura's neck, Serena said, "That means you can take me dancing."

Tittering, Laura kissed Serena on the tip of her nose, "That will stir the locals up."

"I'm game if you are?"

"I'm up for it honey. Let's get back to the house and warm up."

"Okay and we can have a nap to rest your leg."

"Good idea, I have to be at full strength later so I can twirl you around."

"I'll drive baby," suggested Serena in between giggles.

Laura passed Serena the keys and the pair walked hand in hand back to the truck. The rear cab was full of knickknacks for the apartment as well as gifts for their families and friends.

Laura hummed along to the song playing on the radio as Serena navigated the snow covered roads. Fifteen minutes later, the duo was inside the house and Laura was busy with the fire. Serena was upstairs having a shower and Laura joined her once the fire was lit.

"Would you like to cuddle in front of the fire?" enquired Serena as they stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later.

"Sounds good, I'll open a bottle of champagne and make up a plate of cheese and fruit."

"We can take a cab to the dance."

"Ser, are you putting on clothes?"

"No, let's stay naked. Besides, you'll only take mine off again."

"That was the plan and I love watching you roam around in all your beautiful splendour."

Turning around, Serena admitted, "I like looking at your body."

"You can look all you want honey."

Once the couple were downstairs, Serena put on an old movie then snuggled under the blanket on the couch. Laura joined her and handed her a glass of bubbly. She set the ice bucket on the side table then returned to the kitchen,

Coming back with a small platter, she set it down and settled next to Serena. "I have a toast to make," she declared as she raised her glass. "To you, my wonderful fiancée, you give me everything I need. Serena Amy Southerlyn, you make my life exceptional." Taking a mouthful from the flute, she kissed Serena and transferred the cold liquid.

Serena embraced Laura, swallowed and responded ardently.

Minutes later, both women were breathing hard and giggling. Serena leaned over and retrieved a strawberry from the plate and popped it into her mouth. Taking a sip of champagne, she grinned as the combined flavours exploded in her mouth.

Laura watched then commented, "Do you think we need to buy a bigger place?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, I'd like to have children with you and thought the apartment would be too small. Besides, the stairs will be way too dangerous."

"That's very sweet and I'd like a family too, but not for at least five years."

With a devilish grin, Laura retorted, "I'd like two."

"My parents will be happy to hear that."

"So it's settled then? We buy a house and you have a baby."

Serena playfully slapped Laura's arm, "Hold on, the house part we can discuss later, but I don't remember volunteering to be the birth mother."

"I can't ruin this physique," taunted Laura.

"What and I can?"

Laura roared with laughter, "I love you and you can't ruin perfection honey."

"Smooth babe, real smooth."

Laura put down her glass and kissed Serena's ear, "Have I shown you the trick I can do with strawberries?"

Serena shook with anticipation, "No you haven't."

"Well, I think now is a good time."

"Oh god, I love how you make love to me."

"I'll never stop loving you Serena," promised Laura with a full heart.

-0-

Serena grabbed Laura's coat as she stumbled through the front threshold, "I think I'm a little drunk."

Laura closed the door and pulled Serena into her arms, "I'd say a bit more than a little."

"I had fun though and you are an excellent dancer."

"Thanks and it was a good night."

"It will be better when you take me to bed."

"Give me a few minutes to build up the fire and warm the house."

"My fire is already raging. I've been hot for your all evening."

"You are so cute. Now stop swaying while I fix the fire."

"I'll go have a shower and wait for you."

"Okay honey. Are you right to make it up the stairs?"

"Piece of cake darling." Serena headed for the steps and added, "Hey, you have a sexy ass in those pants."

Laura opened the grate and tried not to laugh, "Yours is pretty good too."

Taking off her overcoat, Serena slapped her right buttock, "It's all yours baby. You want to lick it?"

"Indeed I do, so hurry upstairs."

"You want to get kinky with me?" asked Serena from the top landing.

Laura laughed and added two logs to the fire, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I've never done kinky."

"Go have a shower and think about it."

"Okay, but don't be long or I'll start without you."

"Yes honey."

After securing the front door, Laura climbed the stairs and picked up the trail of clothes left behind by Serena. When she opened the bedroom door, she found a naked Serena sprawled along the bottom of the bed. The blonde was snoring softly and Laura couldn't help but laugh.

Serena stirred and mumbled, "Love you Lau."

"Go back to sleep sweetie," coaxed Laura as she gently placed Serena under the covers. Taking a quick shower, she joined her girlfriend and smiled when Serena reached out and draped an arm protectively around her chest.

-0-

Sunday arrived and Laura took Serena sailing and both were frozen through by the time they reached the house. After a hot bath, Laura prepared lunch then the couple went sightseeing.

Laura took Serena out to dinner and the pair ended the evening wrapped up in each other's arms in bed.

"This has been a wonderfully relaxing weekend Laura. Thank you so much."

"Did I manage to spoil you enough?"

"Oh you've been more than adequate. I'm very content."

"I'm glad and it doesn't stop here."

Snuggling into Laura's chest, Serena murmured, "I love you."

"Go to sleep honey."

"I can't believe I have court on the day before Christmas."

"I can, it's called an overloaded justice system."

"I can't argue with that baby. At least it's only one day."

"You'll be home early right?"

"Yes, the last hearing is scheduled for three thirty and shouldn't take long. I should be no later than four thirty."

"Excellent, I'll be working in the restaurant preparing for Christmas day, but will be done by then. I thought I'd make dinner and we could exchange gifts."

"I like that idea and remember to take off your ring before you go to the restaurant."

"I won't honey and that was the best part of this trip."

"Laura."

"Yes Ser?"

"Make love to me again."

"Always my love."

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 17

Judge Rickman looked at the defendant and announced, "Walter Turner, having pleaded guilty to the charge of threatening and interfering with a Jury panellist, it is the ruling of this court that you be held in a Correctional Facility for three years. Case closed." The Judge brought down his gavel and ended proceedings.

The defendant was escorted from the Courtroom and Serena quickly packed away her paperwork into her soft leather portfolio.

The Judge stood and said, "Merry Christmas everyone and a safe New Year."

"Same to you Your Honour," replied Serena before racing out of the room and back to her office.

The DA's Office was deserted and eerily quiet. Serena sat behind her desk and reached for her cell phone.

_"Hello Counsellor,"_ answered Laura after two rings.

"Hey babe, I'm running a little behind schedule. I've got about ten minutes of paperwork to finalise then I'm on my way."

_"Don't rush honey. I've just put dinner in the oven and a bottle of champagne in the freezer."_

"That sounds absolutely divine."

_"What are you wearing?"_

Serena tittered softly, "Charcoal pants suit, boots, red shirt, black lace panties and a camisole."

Moaning deeply, Laura confessed, _"Oh dear god, I really suck at this game. Hurry home and I love you."_

"I love you too, bye."

Serena was still chuckling when she secured her office. She wasn't due back until January sixth and was looking forward to the short break. With Laura's return to work on January first, the couple had already organised another weekend at Lake View.

Serena pulled into the garage and was surprised to see Laura wrapped in a blanket and standing beside the workbench. She got out of the truck and Laura dropped the cover to reveal her nakedness.

"Oh Laura," gasped Serena. "I guess you can't wait."

"No I can't and welcome home honey."

-0-

Two hours passed before Serena opened the ring box and gawked, "Oh baby, it's gorgeous."

Laura knelt down in front of Serena and placed the two carat diamond ring on her lover's finger, "I love you and you make the ring work."

"Baby I love you, but this must have cost a small fortune."

Kissing Serena's hand, Laura worked her way along the toned arm, "Price doesn't matter as long as you like you."

"I love it and I hope you didn't go into debt."

"Ser, I didn't spend any more that you did on mine."

"Oh, that's all right then. Now carry on with kissing your fiancée."

Laura did and ended at eleven thirty when the couple fell asleep.

-0-

Laura slipped out of bed at four am, dressed and went to the restaurant. An hour later, she cuddled back into Serena.

"How are the turkeys?" Serena asked.

"They're in the ovens and not complaining."

"Do you cook them every year?"

"Yes unless I'm on duty then Shawn's in charge."

Serena nibbled on Laura's neck, "You smell like almonds."

"Do you want me to shower honey?"

"No baby, it's nice."

"Go back to sleep Serena."

"Mmm, what time are you back to the restaurant?"

"Eight."

Serena kissed down along Laura's neck, "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Not with you doing that," reasoned an aroused Laura.

"I think I'm horny."

"Think?" questioned Laura as she ran her hands over Serena's back.

Serena moved off the bed and positioned herself on top of Laura's torso.

Laura groaned deeply, "Oh, I'd say you are definitely horny by the feel of things."

Pushing her centre down onto Laura's, Serena whimpered and bit her bottom lip, "Oh god, you feel so good baby."

Reaching up, Laura framed her lover's breasts, "Merry Christmas my love."

"Yes it is."

-0-

"Merry Christmas," announced Laura as she entered the kitchen two hours later.

"Merry Christmas," replied Jocelyn as she hugged her niece.

Shawn wrapped her arms around both women, "This is going to be a great day." Stepping back, he wiped away tears and asked, "Where's Serena?"

"Asleep, she was tired."

"More like too much Christmas cheer from you."

"Behave Shawn and I take the fifth."

Jocelyn shook her head, "Shawn, go open that special bottle of champagne I've been keeping."

"It's a little early for alcohol," suggested Laura. "We'll be drunk before lunch."

"It's never too early to celebrate an engagement."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jocelyn picked up Laura's left hand, "I believe you have news."

Laura didn't bother to talk her way out of the truth, "Yes, Serena proposed Saturday and I gave her a ring last night. We were going to announce it at lunch, but I forgot to take my ring off."

"Congratulations my darling," wailed Jocelyn. "I'm so happy for you. I told you Serena was the one and you make such a beautiful couple."

Shawn returned with a bottle of Bollinger and three flutes, "So what's with the tears?"

"I'm engaged," blurted out Laura.

"Oh Laura congratulations and this is just brilliant news."

"I better call Serena and have her join us," offered a beaming Laura.

"Yes you better," agreed Jocelyn. "Shawn, go fetch another glass."

Laura stepped into the dining room and called Serena.

_"Hey baby, is something wrong?"_

"No my beautiful woman, I forgot to take off my ring and my aunt put two and two together. We are about to open an expensive bottle of bubbly to celebrate."

_"Good grief, wait for me. I just need to dress."_

"See you soon honey."

-0-

Serena walked through the back entrance of the restaurant ten minutes later and was engulfed by Shawn and Jocelyn. Everyone cried then Shawn opened the champagne.

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Jocelyn while chopping up vegetables.

Laura stopped stirring the pot of cranberries and looked at Serena who was eating a piece of toast, "Not yet."

"I'm in no rush," answered Serena. "I like being engaged and spoilt rotten."

Laura laughed, "This could be a long engagement."

"Well when you decide, I'll offer to organise the catering for free," suggested Jocelyn.

"Aunt Joce you can't do that."

"I can and I will. You're like a daughter to me Laura and after nearly losing you twice this year I want to show my appreciation for you. I'm very proud of you and this woman you have brought into our family is just wonderful. Shawn, refill my glass before I cry."

Serena hugged Laura then Jocelyn, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and this little celebration stays between us, so you two can make your announcement before we eat."

For the next two hours the kitchen was a hive of activity and by noon, guests began to arrive. Shawn tended bar while Jocelyn welcomed everyone. Serena helped Laura with final touches in the kitchen before her family appeared.

Once everyone was seated, Shawn and Laura filled the tables with dishes and platters. Brent and Andrew both craved a turkey each then Shawn placed several bottles of champagne along the long expanse of tables.

Laura grabbed Serena by the hand and led her to the front of the tables. Clearing her throat, she began, "Well everyone, thank you all for sharing this day with us. The Kelly's Restaurant Christmas dinner has become a magnificent family tradition and this year is more special as the York, Trinner and Marshall families welcome the Southerlyns to the festivities. I hope this is the beginning of a new tradition. On a personal note, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support during my recent hospital stay and send my love to all you." Laura placed her arm around Serena's waist, "The other reason for this day being so special is this beautiful woman. Serena not only stood by me these past few months, she proposed to me and I happily accepted."

The room erupted with applause and cheering and once the couple received well wishes from everyone, lunch begin in earnest.

-0-

Andrew pulled Laura into his arms, "My daughter is everything to me, so don't break her heart or I'll kick your ass."

"I have no intention of doing that Sir."

"I didn't think so. Do you love her?"

"More than anything or anyone Sir."

"Yeah, she loves you too. She told me so."

Catherine joined her husband, "Come on honey, time to get your drunken ass home."

"Hey sweetie, I'm not drunk."

"You are and stop torturing poor Laura."

"She's drunk."

"No she's not which is more that I can say for you and our daughter."

"Where is Ser?"

"She is over by the juke box dancing with your brother-in-law."

"Oh now, Roger's drunk."

"Yes sweetie, let's go say goodbye."

Laura hugged and kissed the couple before heading to the bar for a beer, "Hey Shawn, take a break."

"Thanks Laura, have you seen Robyn?"

"She's on the dance floor."

"Oh, I better get out there strut my style then."

Laura guffawed, "Oh god, please don't, you'll scare her away."

"I haven't frightened her yet."

"Go and enjoy yourself."

Laura tended bar and occasionally caught glimpses of Serena as she danced by.

Duncan approached the counter a few minutes later and sat down on a stool, "This is one hell of a Christmas day Partner."

"It sure is Duncan."

"I've never seen Julie so intoxicated."

"She's in good company."

"Yep and who would have thought the Commissioner could dance so well?"

"The Chief of Detectives isn't doing so badly either." Laura handed her friend a beer.

"Thanks, how come you never told me Gene Marshall was your uncle?"

"I prefer people to get to know me without any preconceived ideas."

"Well it worked. You have my full respect and loyalty Laura."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Nah, I just want you to know how I feel about you."

"You know that goes both ways buddy. I'm looking forward to riding with you again."

"Not as much as I am." Duncan looked towards the dance floor and groaned, "Oh Jesus."

"What is it?"

"Your Aunt Jocelyn has started a Congo line."

"No one is safe," quipped Laura with a laugh.

"At least you can hide behind the bar."

"I sure can and excuse me while I refill a few pitchers with beer."

-0-

"Do I have to carry you up the stairs?" enquired Laura of Serena.

"No baby doll, I can manage."

Laura moved to the side and allowed Serena to drag herself up using the railings. She followed closely behind and steadied her several times.

When they reached the top, Laura opened the door and Serena stumbled towards the bedroom. Grabbing some water, Laura went into the room and found Serena already in the shower.

"You want some water honey?" she asked when she entered the ensuite.

"Yes please. Shit, your family can drink."

"They have had decades of practice sweetheart." Laura slid back the screen door and laughed, "Ser, you are still wearing your underwear."

Looking down, Serena joined in the laughter, "Oh fuck, I'm so drunk."

Laura undressed then helped Serena with her undergarments. She handed her a water and suggested, "Drink that and get some fluid back into your body."

Serena drank two bottles before climbing into bed while Laura tidied up the bathroom before joining her.

"I love my engagement ring," whispered Serena.

"I'm glad you do."

"Can we sleep in tomorrow?"

"Yes you can, but I have to go clean the restaurant."

"Oh."

"It won't take long and I'll come back to bed afterwards."

"Okay baby. I love you, but I'm too tired to kiss you."

"You can owe me," taunted Laura.

Serena replied with a soft snore.

-0-

Boxing Day was spent at Andrew and Catherine's with a hung-over daughter and father spending the majority of the time asleep in the living room. Laura and Catherine chatted about the wedding over lunch and exchanged ideas.

Serena made an appearance mid-afternoon and complained she was hungry.

"Do you feel any better?" asked her mother.

"Heaps better and sorry I'm not much company."

"You're excused and I'll heat up a plate for you."

Serena took a seat beside Laura, "Thanks mom."

Leaning over, Laura kissed her, "I love you."

"Love you too. Hey mom, do you still have the old family films?"

"Yes, your father the drunk has them stored in the attic."

"I'll go get them after I've eaten and we can bore Laura with them."

"I doubt I'll be bored and it will be nice to see you as a child."

Catherine giggled then commented, "She was a real tomboy and never left her father's side."

The rest of the visit consisted of home movies and popcorn. Andrew finally woke and joined them. Laura volunteered to cook dinner and she and Serena were home by ten.

-0-

New Year's Eve was a low key event hosted by Gene and Meredith at their home with family and friends. Laura drove and allowed Serena to drink. The couple arrived home at twelve thirty and went straight to bed.

Laura left for work four hours later and left Serena sleeping. When she walked into the stationhouse, she was welcomed back by Captain Halloran and Lieutenant Welsh. She met up with Megan in the locker room and received a big hug.

"It's so good to have you back."

"It's great to be here." Laura started to undress, "How was your Christmas?"

"Excellent, I spent it with family and you?"

"Oh mine was the best," she held up her left hand, "I got engaged."

Megan's brows nearly climbed off her forehead, "Wow Laura, congratulations."

"Thank you, I'm very happy."

"You and Serena are a great couple."

"Thanks again."

Megan grabbed her woollen hat, "See you at roll call."

"Will do."

Laura finished dressing and attended the briefing room. She was greeted by the other officers and received a bear hug from Duncan.

Sergeant Smith commenced the briefing then announced, "Has anyone got anything they wish to add?"

Megan raised her hand, "Yes Sarge, Sergeant York is engaged."

"Well congratulations Sergeant York," added Smith.

Laura welcomed the well wishes and practically skipped to the RMP.

When Duncan and Laura stopped for lunch, she called Serena.

_"Hello baby, how's it going?"_

"Very well, but I miss you."

_"I miss you too. I'm just collecting clothes for the dry cleaners. Do you want your navy blue sweater cleaned?"_

"Yes please honey. I want to take it on the weekend."

_"All right, by the way, you may want to pick up a copy of today's paper."_

"Why is that?"

_"We are in it."_

"No way!"

_"Look on page fifty six when you get a chance."_

"Are you upset?"

_"Hell no, it's a good article, but I'll leave it for you to read. I've already received calls from Jack, Nora and Abbie Carmichael."_

"I'll go buy a paper now. I love you and will see you this afternoon."

_"Love you baby, bye."_

Going to a nearby newsstand, Laura purchased a paper and climbed into the Patrol car. Flicking through the pages, she gasped at the picture of herself taken from a medal presentation and one of Serena leaning again her desk. The photo had been taken when she first took office. There was a copy of the picture hanging in the study and was one of Laura's favourites. Laura went to the headline and read: **Manhattan ADA Southerlyn to wed decorated NYPD Officer**

The article went on to describe their meeting and Laura's near fatal shooting. The story read like a modern day romance tale and by the end Laura was in tears.

Duncan jumped into the passenger seat and took one look at her and asked, "Are you okay Laura?"

She handed him the paper, "I'm more that okay."

Duncan perused the story then commented, "Wow, that's one hell of a story."

"I agree and I have to make a stop before we're back on duty."

"No problem," replied a grinning Duncan.

-0-

Serena stopped folding the laundry when she heard the knock on the door. Walking down the hall, she was delighted to see a large floral bouquet and a delivery guy. She opened the door and was greeted with, "Delivery for an S. Southerlyn."

"That's me."

The man held out the clipboard, "Please sign here and enjoy."

After adding her signature, Serena took possession of the rose and lily arrangement. Going into the kitchen, she found a suitable vase and set about displaying the flowers. Finding a card between two stems, she opened the envelope and read:

_To my Princess, _

_You make every day a Fairy-tale._

_I fall in love with you every time I look at you._

_Be my Queen on June 7th._

_My love and life are eternally yours._

_Laura xxxx_

"Oh Laura," sobbed Serena. She called her mother and Jocelyn with the date. They both chatted about the paper article and Serena was left to ponder who supplied the information to the reporter.

When she knew Laura would be on her way home, she called her cell.

_"Hey honey, I'm at the store picking up groceries."_

"How long will you be?"

_"About fifteen, is there something you need?"_

"No baby, I have everything I need."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

"Oh Laura, I'm wearing one of my Christmas presents, the red one."

_"Oh good god Ser, I'll be home in ten."_

-0-

"I need to send you flowers more often," reasoned Laura as she stretched her frame.

Serena ran her fingertips along the five inch raised scar on Laura's left thigh, "The flowers were lovely and the card was very romantic. I wanted to show my appreciation."

"So you are happy with the date?"

"I certainly am and I've already passed on the good news to our families."

"Have you figured out who spoke to the newspaper?"

"I had my money on Jocelyn, but she was just as surprised by the story. Your scar is healing nicely. Would you like me to rub in some cream?"

"After a shower honey and I had Joce pegged as the culprit too."

"It looks like we will have to investigate."

"It can wait until after we've eaten, I'm hungry."

"How about you take me out to the restaurant?"

"I can do that and I need to talk to Shawn."

"What about Laura?"

"Barry's put his boat up for sale and I know Shawn was looking for one."

"Okay, I'll go start the shower."

"I'd rather have a bath honey," suggested Laura with a devilish grin.

"That will work just fine."

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order – "Clean Break"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: Sometimes starting afresh can lead to more heartache than what you left behind. One of New York's finest meets Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn and her past comes back to haunt her.

PAIRING: Serena Southerlyn & OFC

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply for entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. All characters other than those created by the author, remain the aforementioned people's property. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

A/N: A big shout out to Wendy Woo for the proof reading and for those who like the story, please review.

* * *

Chapter 18

Laura walked into the two-seven early on Friday morning and was surprised to see Quinn walk out of the men's locker room. "Hey Tom, how's it going?"

"Laura, it's good to see you and I'm doing well. I had my first shift back last night."

"I gather it went well with IAB?"

"Thanks mostly to you. I finished up with six weeks suspension without pay and ordered to continue therapy."

"I'm glad it all worked out Tom."

"I was lucky and I owe you big time."

"You can buy me a beer some time and I'll call it square."

"I will, take care Laura."

"You too, goodbye Tom."

Laura arrived home at 17:30 and Serena had their bags packed for the weekend. The couple spent the next two days relaxing and organising wedding plans. They returned home late Sunday afternoon and after doing the laundry, retired to bed.

-0-

On Tuesday, Serena text messaged Laura and informed her she would be home late as her trial was going into final addresses after lunch and the Jury had a mountain of evidence to consider, so Laura accepted the offer of two hours overtime to control traffic during some emergency road works and called Serena when she was on the way back to the station.

_"Hey Lau, the jury is still out."_

"Hello sweetness, how long before they are locked up for the evening?"

_"Judge Wilson won't go past ten."_

"Okay, have you eaten?"

_"No, not yet."_

"I can drop over with something if you like? I just did two hours overtime and can be there in twenty."

_"That sounds good, see you soon."_

"Bye honey."

After signing off, Laura changed her mind about changing out of uniform. She picked up some Chinese and headed for One Hogan Place. Before she reached Serena's office, she called her.

"Hey sweetie."

_"Hello."_

"I'm really sorry, but I've been held up at work and won't be able to make it."

_"It's okay, I'll settle for something from the vending machine."_

"The Captain wants to discuss an officer with me. I've got five minutes before he's free."

_"I missed you this morning."_

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up. What are you wearing?"

_"Oh no you don't!"_ protested Serena.

"I'm still in uniform."

_"Oh, that is so not fair baby."_

"What's not fair?"

_"I'm tired, hungry and now thanks to that vision, I'm horny."_

"Do you want me to help you over your third problem?"

_"I'm in my office baby."_

"So, just don't make a lot of noise."

_"Laura, stop it before I forget where I am."_

"So I win?"

_"Yes you win."_

"Wow, that's the first time."

_"Wiseass copper."_

"See you at home, bye."

Laura disconnected before Serena could reply. She tapped on the office door and waited.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Laura stepped inside, "Surprise! I've bought Chinese."

Serena got up out of her chair and strutted over to Laura. Locking the door, she huskily said, "More importantly, you've brought you." She took the containers off her girlfriend and placed then on the coffee table. Turning around, she embraced Laura, "You look so good." She ran her hands down Laura's back and cupped firm buttocks, "Are you going to take care of the problem you created?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Laura before kissing the blonde senseless.

-0-

Laura climbed the stairs while checking through the mail. She nearly dropped the envelopes when she saw Tegan sitting on the porch, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," replied the green eyed blonde.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear the last time you wanted to talk?"

"You did, but I wanted to apologise for all the trouble Sabrina caused.

"Shit Tegan, that was months ago. Don't you think it's a little too late to come here with your bullshit?" Opening the door, Laura continued, "Just go."

Tegan burst into tears and blubbered, "I left Sabrina."

"This is really against my better judgement, but come inside before your freeze."

"Thank you Laura." Tegan stood and followed Laura inside.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

"So what happened?"

Sitting at the counter, Tegan wiped away her tears, "It was Sabrina who convinced me it was your truck I saw the day she was assaulted. I told her I wasn't sure, but she kept saying you wanted revenge."

Laura sighed heavily, "You should have known better than to believe that of me."

"I was in love with her and trusted her. After you were suspended things just snowballed out of control and Sabrina seemed hell bent on ruining your career."

Laura handed Tegan a mug and sat down opposite her, "That was fairly obvious. Did she ever say why?"

"It was because you got one up on her in her office and broke her nose."

"Shit, that was entirely her own doing."

"Did you strike her first?"

"No, she tackled me from behind as I was leaving and put my head through the door pane."

"Her version to me was different."

"Tegan, she's a liar."

"I know that now. I found the paperwork from the IAB investigation and read about her affair with Tom Quinn's wife. I checked the time frame and realised she was with me at the time. Of course I confronted her and she tried to fib her way out of it. I left that night and haven't spoken to her since."

"I'm sorry you have been hurt, but I did warn you."

"I know it's my own stupid fault."

"Where does this leave you?"

"I'm staying with mom and dad until I find a place of my own. I've been keeping busy with work and basically just trying to forget I ever loved her."

"Besides the cheating, did she treat you all right?"

"Yes she did Laura. I thought we had the perfect relationship."

"I'm sorry it ended like this."

"I think I got what I deserved for hurting you."

"Maybe, but I moved on."

"Yes you did and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, we are very happy."

"She's a lucky woman. I wanted to visit you while you were in hospital, but Sabrina forbid it."

"I probably would have tossed you out anyway."

Tegan smiled, "No doubt. I better get going and thanks for letting me talk."

"I'm glad we did." Laura stood and hugged her ex, "Take care Tegan."

"You too Laura."

Laura walked Tegan to the door and said, "Give me a call some time and let me know how you are doing."

"I'd like that, bye."

-0-

Serena arrived home thirty minutes later and was instantly attacked by Laura. The frenzy ended in the bedroom with a gasping blonde struggling to regain her senses.

"Baby ... I ... love ... you," she finally panted out.

"I love you Serena. I'll go make a start on dinner."

"Forget dinner, what brought all this on?"

Laura chuckled softly, "I was reminded how lucky I am. I adore the life we have together and look forward to being married to you."

"I love our life too and we are going to be the happiest married couple ever."

"Is that a promise?"

"It certainly is my love. Now show me how lucky we are again."

"Yes ma'am," replied Laura with gusto.

"Oh, by the way, Nora confessed to sending the newspaper the story."

"Really? Did she saw why?"

Framing her lover's face with both hands, Serena answered, "She said she was a sucker for a happy ending."

Tears filled Laura's eyes and she admitted with a beaming smile, "So am I my beautiful Princess."

The End


End file.
